Mi guardián Vegeta
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Ella esta pasando un mal momento tanto económico como amoroso y social. La empresa estaba casi en la bancarrota, su novio Yamcha la había dejado por que, según el, ella lo había engañado. Y a causa de eso, sus amistades, le han dejado de hablar. Sola recibe la ayuda de un... ¿Ángel?, pero este no es cualquier Ángel, este es un demonio disfrazado de Ángel, En sentido figurado...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi guardián... Vegeta.**

En una hermosa casa, en medio del bosque de Satan City. Una mujer de unos 27 años estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. Una mujer con una particularidad de tener el pelo de un tono exótico.

Miraba las cuentas que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor.

Las agarro con una mano y las iba pasando a la otra mientras la leía.

-Sin pagar, Vencida, Vencida -Leía la mujer – Ultima advertencia...

Innumerables cuentas pendientes...

-Muchas cuentas y poco dinero -Dijo divertida Bulma -Ojala tuviera con quien hablar, mi novio me dejo por una estupidez... -Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – ¡Desperdicie 11 años de mi vida con ese imbécil! -Grito.

Bulma tiro las cuentas al piso. Agarro su cabeza entre sus finas manos y empezó a llorar.

Con una palabra en la mente: "Dicen que las lágrimas limpian el alma"

-Es mentira -Hablaba sola Bulma- Mientras más lloro peor me siento... más sucia, más deprimida... ¡Mas Forever Alone!...

Estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, estaba sola. Sus padres estaban recién fallecidos y sus amigos la ignoraban. Sus únicas amigas eran N°18 y Milk, pero ellas estaban en otro continente. Incluso el hecho de ir a visitarlas era completo sueño, que se iba despertando más y más pronto. Y hacia un día un amigo se había suicidado... creía que era sobre dosis.

-Necesito una ducha... -

Bulma camino hasta el baño, subió las escaleras para llegar a él.

Se desvistió y mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo empezó a pensar...

"Ojala tuviera un amigo... algo, incluso si fuera imaginario y me abrazara.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que me diga que todo va a mejorar.

Aunque, No sé si quiero que me mientan o me digan la verdad."

Bulma una vez que termino de bañarse, se puso su pijama y se decidió acostarse.

-Hasta mañana, fracasada -Se dijo a si misma -Hasta mañana -Se saludó.

En otra parte, en el cielo para ser exactos:

En la recepción de los Ángeles, tres Ángeles resaltaban del resto por unas llamativas alas Negras.

-¡Oye, Turles! -Grito Raditz -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada, acabo de terminar mi trabajo como guardián... -Contesto animado el Ángel. Turles tenía unas hermosas y grandes alas Negras, iguales a las de Raditz.

-¿Tan rápido? -Pregunto Vegeta, mientras daba otro sorbo a la gaseosa.

Vegeta tenia las alas más resaltantes, están eran Negras... pero parecían más a las de las gárgolas que a las de los Ángeles.

-Pues sí, aunque... -Turles tomo asiento al lado de los caballeros.

-¿Creí que ser guardián era más tiempo? -Pregunto Vegeta mirando a Raditz.

-Depende... acuérdate que el viaje tarda un día terrícola. -Contesto Raditz.

-Por eso... -Contesto apenado Turles.

-¿Llegaste tarde? -Adivino Raditz -¿Qué clase de suicidio?

-Sobre dosis -Contesto.

-¿Te pagaron? -Pregunto Vegeta- Porque si pagan me gusta la idea.

-Como no lo pude ayudar me dieron solo 1.200$ -Dijo un poco desanimado.

-No te alcanza para pagar más vendas -Dijo Vegeta, mientras hacia las cuentas.

-No las necesito, Señorito: "Siempre me lastimo" - Dijo Turles en son de burla.

En ese momento entra a la recepción un hombre calvo con alas Negras.

-¡Miren chicos! -Grito Nappa -Conseguí mis alas.

-¿No que tú estabas en el infierno? -Pregunto Raditz - ¿Dónde conseguiste esas alas?

-Bueno, digamos que Hades me debía un favor -Rio por lo bajo.

-Como sea, Creo que haré trabajo de guardián -Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Con esas alas te dejaran? -Pregunto Nappa.

-¿Con esas vendas llenas de sangre? -Pregunto Raditz.

-¿Sin remera? -Pregunto Turles.

-Pues, si, en lo técnico -Contesto Vegeta.

Era cierto, estaba sin remera. Las vendas desgarradas y llenas de Sangre que decoraban su torso y brazos, daban la impresión de ser un Demonio psicópata...

-Vale, me cambiare y le preguntare a Enma-Sama si puedo ir.- Dijo Vegeta completamente confiado.

-Suerte... yo tarde 3 días terrícolas en que me dejara. -

-Como sea -Contesto Vegeta ignorando sus comentarios.

Una vez que Vegeta se fue.

-¿Me repites otra vez como consiguió sus alas de Demonio? -Le pregunto Raditz a Turles.

-Simple en lo técnico... Se acostó con la hija de Hades -

-Bah... -Suspiraron Nappa y Raditz.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos de la recepción... hasta que...

-¿Por qué mierda camino si tengo alas? -Paro de repente y se preguntó- Soy retrasado... -Suspiro -

Vegeta vio a ambos lados antes te extender sus alas. No había nadie...

Y empezó a volar, aleteo tras aleteo...

-Prefiero caminar, esto es muy difícil -Decía agitado.

Cuando llego al acto de Enma-Sama:

Enma- Sama estaba recibiendo un premio...

-Gracias a todos -Agradecía.

-¡Oye, tu! -Grito Vegeta captando la atención de unos pocos -¡El ogro rojo o lo que seas!

-¿Vegeta? -Pregunto El gigante rojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Quiero ser guardián! -Dijo volando hasta ponerse al frente de él.

-¿Qué?... ¿Es una broma? -Pregunto incrédulo el rojillo-

-¿Me vez a mi riéndome? -Pregunto serio.

-No... ¡Pero tú con esas alas no sales! -

-¿Me estas discriminando? - se indignó- ¡Ahora entiendo!

-Vegeta... -

-¿Crees que solo los Ángeles pueden ser guardianes? -Vegeta estaba más que enojado... aparentaba -¡No es así!

-Oye... cálmate -

-¡Yo te mostrare que aunque sea malo y diferente no tienes por qué expresarte así de mí! -

-Vegeta... ¡Basta! -

-¡No es justo! -

-Wath ? -

-¡Turles y Raditz fueron, pero ellos son como yo! -Se defendió nuestro apuesto Vegeta.

-¡Ellos son Ángeles de la vida! -Grito Enma Sama asustando a los presentes -¡Vegeta tu eres un Ángel de la muerte, no deberías estar en el cielo! ¡Deberías estar en el infierno, pero Te deje salir por pena! ¿Feliz?

-... ¿Me acabas de insultar? - Pregunto haciendo el asustado- ¿Me discriminas y ahora me insultas?

-¿Que dices, Hombre? -

-¡Si no me quieres no tienes por qué hacerme sufrir así! -Grito Vegeta. Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vegeta... ¿Siempre haces el mismo acto? -

-¡Por qué no me dejas ser guardián! -Grito volando hasta la cara de su "Maltratador" -¡Ya se!, ¡Es por mis alas Negras! ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? -

-¡Solo los de las alas blancas pueden ir! -Grito, haciendo como que iba a llorar. -¡No es justo!

Enma- Sama se había hartado, agarro con su puño el torso a Vegeta y lo empezó a apretar -¡Cierra tu molesta boca, Vegeta!

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! -Grito en "Agonía" -¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

En ese momento, todo salió como Vegeta lo había planeado.

-Hijo de su buena madre -Suspiro Raditz mirando el acto de lejos.

-Lo logro... -Dijo Turles- ¿Por qué no lo pensé yo?...

Volviendo a Vegeta.

Enma- Sama lo soltó y Vegeta cayó, como peso muerto al piso de cerámica, gracias a las heridas que se abrieron, se salpico de sangre la mano de Enma- Sama y el piso.

Vegeta tocio un poco de Sangre (Actor puro... ¬¬) -In...ten...taste... Matarme... ¿Verdad? -Tocio otra vez.

Vegeta, ni siquiera giro la cabeza para mirarlo, miraba un punto fijo en el suelo manchado con su sangre.

-Vegeta... yo... lo siento... -Enma- Sama intento agarrarlo, pero este retrocedió con cara de pánico.

-¡Diles! -Exigió -¡Diles lo que me haces cuando me encierras en tu oficina! ¡Diles porque tengo vendas y algunos huesos rotos!

-¿Que dices? -Era mentira, pero hacía pensar.

-No quiero sufrir... esto he recibido por... intentar... ser un... Guardián... -Decía entre cortado el Saiyan.

-¡Si tanto quieres ir! ¡Vete! -Grito Enma Sama- ¡Toma un papel y vete!

-¿En Serio? -Dijo Vegeta cansado.

-SI, como sea -

-Gracias -Se paró, se sacudió y se fue volando al escritorio. -Este servirá -Agarro el primer papel que vio y se fue, pero antes -Perdón por el piso y l mano, pero estoy un poco lastimado.

-Hijo de perra -Susurro Enma-Sama.

Mientras Vegeta volaba para llegar a destino, Bulma estaba en lo mismo casi.

-¡Llego tarde! -Gritaba, mientras desayunaba y se ponía los zapatos -¡Listo!... ¡Mi cartera!

Después de correr por toda la casa, se subió a su auto (Carro, para algunos) y empezó a conducir...hasta que.

-Un momento... Hoy el sábado... hoy no trabajo -Dijo Graciosa.-A casa entonces... -

Después de conducir hasta casa, eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

-Valla, puedo jugar con la compu, tengo antecedentes de empezar a jugar de día y se hace de noche solo... -

Después de unos minutos escribiendo Fanfic. Se parece a mí.

-Y Fin -Dijo Bulma, y decidió mirar la hora... -¿22:30? -Dijo con susto -Como tarde tanto en escribir una historia de... ¿19 paginas?..

Bulma ceno, se cayó por las facturas del piso que nunca junto, y las guardo sobre la mesada.

-Que sola me siento- Dijo tranquila...

-Yo también me siento solo a veces... -Escucho una voz masculina, grave y da un como de miedo.- ¿Oye? ¿Eres Bulma Briefs?

Bulma se dio vuelta despacio y vio:

Un hombre un poquito más alto que el, con pelo en forma de vela.

Tenía un par de alas recogidas, y estaba sangrando y manchaba el piso...

Solo tenía un par de pantalones (Como los de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu) negros.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto asustada.

-Oye, yo pregunte primero -Dijo Vegeta.- Escucha, si eres Bulma, no te mato. Si no lo eres te mato como al jardinero.

-¿Que jardinero?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Sí, eres Bulma -Dijo, guardo el papel en su bolsillo y camino hasta quedarse frente a ella. -Soy Vegeta, Soy tu Demonio Guardián -Dijo Feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿No era un Ángel guardián? -

-No teníamos presupuesto ¿Ok? -Dijo Vegeta -Así que me mandaron para ayudar a seguir adelante o a matarte -Dijo como si todo esto lo hubiera ensayado.

-¡Genial! -Grito.

-Cállate, tengo oídos sensibles -Dijo tapándose los oídos -Eres una mujer muy vulgar y gritona.

-¿Vulgar? ¿Yo? -

-Sí, o es a propósito es usar bata semi invisible en casa frente a un demonio -Pregunto divertido mientras apuntaba su bata.

Bulma solo tenía una tolla y la bata.

-Cierra la boca -

-Jejeje -

-Tengo un par de preguntas para ti, Vegita... Veteca... Vendeta... ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? -

-... Pendeja, dime ¡VEGETA! ¡V.E.G.E.T.A! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-No grites o te oirán. -Regaño Bulma.

-Solo tú puedes ver y escucharme... -

-Bueno, VEGETA. ¿Me seguirás siempre? -

-Si -

-¿Y cuándo me baño? -

-Escucha, yo soy muy malo y voy a hacer directo contigo. Tengo un papel muy importante por acá -Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un papel manchado con un poco de sangre.-Lee y fírmalo, tienes 3 horas. Lo que está entre guiones, es exclusivo para mí, por si las dudas -

-Esta... bien -

Bulma tomo el papel y lo leyó:

"Estimada o estimado Humano, ha tenido la suerte de ser seleccionado por nuestra empresa de Ángeles -Y Diablos- Guardianes.

Ellos tendrán el poder para ayudarlo a enfrentar los problemas que está pasando. Si por alguna razón uno de los dos muere, el otro morirá.

Que remos que sean consciente de que tener un Ángel -O Diablo -Guardián requiere tiempo y dedicación.

Solo usted podrá verlo y escucharlo, si firma este papel usted se apropiara del Diablo. Ya que este lo seguirá siempre adonde valla.

Si no firma este papel usted tiene un Ángel como guardián. Solo lo podrá ver usted sin excepción.

Si el Diablo la o lo ataca, usted podría enviarlo devuelta rompiendo este papel o contrato. Siempre tiene que estar en su poder.

Firma del Propietario:

Firma del Diablo o Ángel: Vegeta Saiyan

Firma de Enma-Sama: Enma- Sama

Gracias. Ahora usted es completamente responsable del Ángel o Diablo"

-¿Firmaras o no? -Pregunto Vegeta -No hay vuelta atrás, es como un pacto. Me quedare hasta que mueras...

No hay vuelta atrás- Pensó -Si... lo firmare -

"Si el Diablo la o lo ataca, usted podría enviarlo devuelta rompiendo este papel o contrato. Siempre tiene que estar en su poder.

Firma del Propietario: Bulma C. Briefs

Firma del Diablo o Ángel: Vegeta Saiyan

Firma de Enma-Sama: Enma- Sama

Gracias. Ahora usted es completamente responsable del Ángel o Diablo"

-Excelente -Dijo Vegeta con vos de ultratumba.

-¿Que acabo de hacer, Kami? -Pensó Bulma.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que Bulma firmara el papel, Vegeta estaba guardando en el mismo bolsillo de donde le había sacado.

-Oye... Decía el papel que yo debía tenerlo... -Bulma todavía tenía un poco de miedo a Vegeta.

Yo la tendría miedo, imaginen se. Un demonio un poco más alto que voz aparece, te casi obliga a firmar algo y después se ríe como si hubieras firmado tu sentencia de muerte... ¿Da o no Da miedo?

-Correcto -Dijo el demonio -Solo quería ver si eras lista.

-Pues, fíjate que lo soy -Contesto arrancando el papel de las manos del demonio.

-Tks -Chasqueo la nariz al atrevimiento de la joven. -Como sea...

-¿Que harás ahora? -Pregunto Bulma -¿Duermes?

-Duermo, como, me enfermo, me lastimo y tengo ataques de pánico – Completo el Demonio.

-¿Pánico? -

-Ataques -

-¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto Bulma, mientras se acomodaba la bata, y esta intente cubrir lo mayor posible.

-No... Comí antes de venir -Vegeta miraba la casa, minuciosamente -Mmmm...

-¿Qué? -

-Nada, no he dicho nada -Vegeta camino hasta el sofá y saco un Mp3... ¿De dónde?, no sé.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -

-Eso es Irrelevante, hasta mañana. -Contesto Vegeta, poniéndose los auriculares en sus oídos.

-Bien... no te duermas tarde... -Bulma lo saludo y se decidió a subir las escaleras -Mañana será un día largo... -

Bulma entro a su cuarto y se acostó con bata y todo. Estaba cansada.

Mientras Bulma contaba ovejas. Vegeta estaba por escribir una carta...

-Bien, ya se debió haber acostado... -

Vegeta saco un papel y comienzo a escribir.

"_Estimado Raditz:_

_Diles a los demás que llegue bien, te escribo a ti porque no tengo el número de los demás._

_Te preguntaras porque te escribo por Alas-Expres y no te envió un mensaje, pero mi señal de celular es muy mala aquí. No sé cómo Turles si pudo comunicarse con nosotros cuando vino aquí._

_Deberé cambiar mi compañía de celulares, da lo por seguro._

_Como sea, la chica que tengo que cuidar es una mujer muy vulgar y gritona, tiene el pelo azul y es bonita... ¡Pero no mucho!._

_Mándales un saludo a todos... especialmente a Enma-Sama. Dile que me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí._

_Atentamente: Vegeta._

_Posdata: Firmo el papel la muy tonta, no iré a la fiesta de Turles. "_

-Listo... Es una pena -Vegeta Metió el papel en una funda de metal y oro-Y va a estar genial la fiesta y no podré ir...- y la tiro por la ventana. Antes de tocar el suelo, el papel se fue volando directo hacia el cielo o el Mas allá.

Vegeta por otra parte, se acomodó en el sofá y empezó a cantar sin darse cuenta.

-Destino cruel, que me obliga a defender -Cantaba por lo bajo- los frutos de una traición, de un desatino.

Una mujer todo un reino condenó...

Vegeta empezó a gritar mientras empezaba a bailar por el salón.

-¡Y el que dentro quiera entrar! **¡PELEARA CONMIGO!** -

En la habitación de Bulma:

-¿Pero qué demonios? -Dijo Bulma mientras se sobaba el ojo.

-¡No hay una razón solo tengo una misión Combatir hasta el final al enemigo!-Se escuchaba Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? -Bulma se levantó de golpe.

Corrió las escaleras con un almohadón en la mano.

Se puso detrás de Vegeta, y este cantaba con muchos ánimos.

-¡Puede que hoy llegue el final...Puede que el día yo no vea acabar...más si ese es mi destino, no le haré esperar! -Gritaba el cabrón.

Bulma le estreno la almohada con toda su fuerza en la cabeza y lo mando al piso.

-¡Cállate lunático! -Grito mientras lo veía desde arriba.

-¿¡Que te pasa mujer!? -Grito sacándose los auriculares mientras se para del piso. -¿Estás loca o qué?

-Mira, tengo cosas que hacer mañana así que por favor, por favor -Suplicaba Bulma -Duérmete... ¿Sí?

-Solo porque me lo suplicas... -

-Bien -Bulma se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto. Paro al frente de la puerta y se dio cuenta que una espiración tibia le golpeaba el hombro.

-¿Vas a abrir o qué? -Pregunto Vegeta, estaba atrás de ella... muy cerca.

-¿Disculpa? -

-Dijiste que me valla a dormir... ¿No? -Dijo Vegeta mirándola por sobre el hombro.

-Sí, pero no conmigo -

-Ah... entonces me voy la linda vecina que está entrando en casa... -Dijo Vegeta feliz.

-Está bien... ¿Qué? -Bulma se dio vuelta y lo tenía muy cerca. (Para que se den una idea, nariz contra nariz)

-Sí, O acaso ¿Esa chica que se está llevando tu sofá no es tu vecina? -

-Es una ladrona, -Bulma estaba entrando en pánico, hasta que -¡Vegeta mátala! -Dijo -Haré la prueba de que puede hacer -Pensó.

-Está bien. -

Vegeta desaparece y aparece atrás de la chica rubia que intentaba asaltarlos.

-Hola... ¿Qué tal? -Susurro al oído, dejando fría a la chica -No es nada personal, pero soy un diablo y estoy aburrido...

-¿Diablo? -Repitió la chica con voz como un hilo.

-Si... y estoy aburrido, tendré que matarte para divertirme un rato... ¿No crees? -

-No... -La chica intento hablar.

Era demasiado tarde, Vegeta le mordió el cuello y le tapó la boca con una mano. Con la mano libre empezó a tirar para abajo la piel, con su cabeza la alaba para arriba.

Al final con un poco de fuerza, Vegeta había podido desgarrar carne ensangrentada del hombro. Se la comió. La chica aún viva lloraba intentando salirse del agarre de su captor.

-Desperdicias fuerza -Dijo Vegeta después de tragarse el trozo de carne -Delicioso -Suspiro.

Vegeta podía ver el hueso del hombro de su víctima, no resistió más y arranco el brazo de la chica.

Lago, mares de sangre brotaban de la extremidad de la mujer, Su cuerpo no soporto más el dolo y se desmallo. Si no moría por la hemorragia, moría de dolor, da lo por seguro.

Vegeta mascaba el brazo de la chica sin asco, sin benevolencia, solo mostraba sus ojos rojos como la sangre que no cubría, a él y a la habitación.

Saco un gran trozo de carne, dejando a la intemperie el hueso de lo que antes era un brazo.

Vegeta lo tiro al piso y miro como un animal salvaje que otra parte podría arrancarle a su víctima.

Por otro lado, Bulma miraba horrorizada el espectáculo desde la parte alta de la escalera...

-Yo... no...Me refería a... eso... -Intento decir Bulma.

Vegeta, se agacho en cuatro patas como un animal y empezó a romper la parte del estómago de la chica, a masticarlo y arrancar los intestinos...

Saco intestinos, estomago, hígado y más.

-El humano es más rico vivo... -Dijo mientras se metía más carne y órganos a la boca con sus mano.

Vegeta tenía el pelo, la boca, las manos hasta los codos, el torso, pantalón y pies llenos de una sustancia roja y viscosa... Sangre inocente.

Bulma no pudo resistir más y se desmallo.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y todo se le nublo...

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior...

Bulma se había desmayado, a causa de la impresión del momento causada por la increíble demostración de un salvajismo y un tanto sangriento espectáculo de parte de nuestro demonio (Extremadamente sexy) Vegeta.

Bulma estaba con la cabeza a dolorida por el impacto que este tubo contra el duro suelo de madera.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Se preguntaba intentando levantarse con pesadez -¿Que es ese olor?

Bulma olía un olor extremadamente fuerte y grotesco que emanaba de su costado. Un olor incomparable y totalmente reconocible como lo que ustedes conocen como sangre O glóbulos rojos...

Bulma se levantó un poco y pudo ver que todo su pecho estaba ENCHASTRAR con sangre.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -

Intento levantarse, pero una fuerza mayor la empujaba hacia abajo, fracasando cualquier intento de levantarse. Escaparse de las garras de lo que la aprisionaba contra la cama era una de las misiones más recientes e importantes de Bulma.

-¿Qué haces? -Se escuchó una voz, gruesa y cansada -¿Quieres levantarte?

-¿Vegeta? -

-No... Soy Bardock. -Dijo con sarcasmo el demonio -No seas tonta, mujer.

Vegeta tenia las alas extendidas, estas cubrían a Bulma y parte de la habitación. Pero el brazo de Vegeta hacia peso contra la espalda de la chica, eso evidentemente evitaba que se levantara.

-Me gustaría levantarme... -Contesto la mujer de cabello azul.

-Espera un momento... - Vegeta quito el brazo de su espalda, y contrajo sus alas. -Levántate... -Si volvió a hundir su cabeza contra la almohada.

-Vale, gracias -

Bulma se levantó y camino hasta el baño. Una vez en la puerta se giró y vio al demonio acostado en su cama. Su cama, Vegeta y ella estaban cubiertos por sangre... incluso la sangre baja por las escaleras goteando y creando un sonido de eco. Aterradoramente sangriento.

-Espero que sepa limpiar -Dijo Bulma sin más y se entró a bañar. La le pedirá expoliaciones...

Mientras en otro lugar:

Raditz estaba muy feliz tirando una bolsa de basura en el tacho afuera de su casa... cuando de repente...

-Qué asco -Dijo el saiyan de pelo largo.

Una carta de Alas-Expres le golpeo justo en la nuca, haciendo que el joven saiyan perdiera el equilibrio y, por su mala suerte, callo justo encima de la basura.

-¡Que mierda! -Grito Raditz al caer -Auch... ¿Pero que...?

Raditz agarro la carta y la leyó. (El capítulo 3 está la carta.)

-... Bastardo... -Suspiro -Llamare a Turles para avisarle... Pero antes debería bañare… lo dije y lo repito: ¡Qué asco!

Volviendo a la casa de Bulma:

Bulma se estaba secando, cuando se acordó que no se había llevado ropa al baño y, para peor, tenía a un demonio unos 3 centímetros más alto que ella afuera.

-Genial... simplemente genial... -Dijo para sí.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño Vegeta aparece en su hombro mientras ella se peinaba.

-¡Aaahhh! -Grito Bulma al ver al pequeño diablillo.

-Hola... Oye que linda eres, de seguro le gustaras a Raditz... -Dijo Vegeta viéndola con ternura.

-¡Qué asco un bicho! -Grito la mujer.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy un bicho... -

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, un manotazo de Bulma lo mando a volar dentro de la bañera.

Donde empezó a intentar salir corriendo... pero obviamente fue en vano. (Para darles una idea, pero tan pequeño quera cuenten de los 6 centímetros ¿Ok?)

-¿Vegeta? -Pregunto Bulma agarrándose la toalla y atándola con más firmeza.

-¡Sácame de aquí! -La vos de Vegeta había pasado de Gruesa y temible a fina y graciosa.

Bulma hizo ese sonido de cuando intentas aguantarte la risa pero no lo logras -... Jajajajajajjajajajajajajajaj ajajajajaj... -Incluso empezó a soltar lágrimas. -No me lo creo... ajjaja

-¡Basta! -Como Bulma seguía riendo, a Vegeta solo le quedo una alternativa. Esta era transformarse en su altura normal, es decir la que tenía al empezar la historia. -¿Ahora te parezco gracioso? -Dijo con la voz tenebrosa.

-... Que falta de sentido del humor... -

Vegeta estaba acostado en la bañera, y eso a Bulma le dio una idea...

-Oye... No te muevas Vegeta... - Bulma salió del baño, intentando no caerse por una mancha de sangre.

Bulma se vistió muy deprisa. Con un short y una remera (Con la ropa interior, claro)

Agarro uno de los pantalones de su Ex-Novio y entro al baño con una toalla.

-¿Por qué tardaste? -Dijo Vegeta mientras jugaba con un pato de hule- ¿Qué es esto?

-No importa... ¿Eres sensible al agua? -Pregunto Bulma.

-¿Eres sensible al aire?... la respuesta es la misma. -Vegeta miraba con seriedad al pobre he inocente pato que era aplastado por él, haciendo ese ruido extraño.

-No importa... -Bulma dejo doblado el pantalón arriba de la tapa del inodoro (W.C) y también la toalla roja.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y este ni siquiera si inmutaba por su acercamiento. Agarro la canilla del agua caliente y la abrió, después abrió la fría... creando así, una corriente de agua tibia, pero un poco más caliente...

-...Que rico... -Vegeta empezó a relajarse en la bañera... mientras el agua golpeaba con rudeza su pierna...

-¿Te gusta? -

-Si... se siente bien... -Contesto casi dormido.

-Bien. Quítate los pantalones... por favor -Dijo Bulma mientras ponía un poco de Gel de burbujas en la bañera. Empezó agitar el agua creando un par de burbujas.

-¿Tanta ganas tienes de verme sin ropa? -Pregunto coqueto Vegeta.

-Después no podrás ponerte la ropa mojada... ¿Qué es esto? -Bulma había tocado algo peludo y fino.

-Es mi cola, en la punta tiene un par de púas cuidado... -

Bulma saco su mano al instante evitando cualquier contacto con las púas.

-Oye... esto se rebalsa... -

-Cierto... -Bulma se acercó y cerró la canilla del agua.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -

-Bañarte... estas muy sucio -Contesto Bulma cuando empezó a restregar una de sus alas con una esponja.

-No es necesario... ¡Espera! -

-¿Qué?-

-¡Aléjate! -

-¿Por qué? -

-¡Hazlo! -Grito Vegeta.

-No lo haré hasta que me di...gas... -

Bulma sintió una mano bastante grande que le ocupaba todo el hombro, esta mano estaba fría.

Giro despacio para encontrarse a un par de Demonios no más altos que Vegeta en su mismo baño...

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? -Dijo el que había posado su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Ve...ge... vege... ¡Vegeta! -Bulma se levantó totalmente asustada por la presencia de aquellos inquilinos.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo revuelto y la piel bastante pálida.

El otro tenía un cabello hermoso... largo hasta los tobillos... hermoso... ¡Basta Candy!

Como decían, los dos competían las cualidades de tener el mismo modelo de alas negras de Ángel, y tenían al igual que Vegeta un pantalón, pero estos no tenían ninguna herida en su cuerpo (Perfecto Cuerpo)

-Hola Raditz, Hola Turles -Saludo Vegeta.

-Hola -Dijo Turles moviendo la mano.

-Hola Vegeta, -Giro la cabeza hacia Bulma, la miro de arriba a abajo -Hola Bombón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! -Grito Bulma, haciendo que los tres Saiyajines se retorcieran en el piso del dolor.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior Turles y Raditz llegan al baño de Bulma... creo que esto tiene doble sentido...

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi baño? -Grito Bulma alterada.

-¿Que hace Vegeta en la tina? -Pregunto Raditz, señalando al demonio antorcha.

-... Me baño ¿Por qué? -Contesto este- ¿O acaso quieres ver cómo me baño?

-Paso -Dijo Turles dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño.

-Vale... Oye... - Dijo Raditz.

-Lárguense, me voy a bañar... -Dijo Vegeta, y los apunto con un cepillo de baño- Lárguense, yo y el pato necesitamos privacidad -Dijo con seriedad.

-Como gustes... -Contestaron.

Bulma y Raditz, que eran los únicos que faltaban salir. Bulma lo empujo a Raditz y pudo sentir por primera (Pero no ultima vez jejeje)

-Oye, no me toques niña -Exclamo Raditz.

-¡No te hagas Raditz, si ella te gusta! -Grito Vegeta.

Antes de que Bulma lo empujara completamente afuera del baño, el rastafari dijo -¡Cállate Raditz! -

-¡Silencio! -Grito Bulma -¡Nosotros nos vamos a afuera! ¡Y tú mugroso! -Apunto a Vegeta -¡Te bañas y te pones ese pantalón que esta hay! -Y apunto a arriba del inodoro (W.C) -

-Como digas, esclava mental -

Bulma ya estaba afuera y se encontró cara a cara con los Saiyan-Ángeles (Como les llamare desde ahora).

-¿Y ustedes qué? -Grito Bulma.

-¿Que o qué? -Repitió Turles. Se había sentado en la cama.

Bulma noto algo muy impactante, no solo la miraban extraño. Parecían estar cómodos rodeados de sangre, y la miraban de costado, como un perro que no entiende algo.

-¿¡Porque están en mi casa!? -Grito ictérica Bulma.

-Qué carácter... -Suspiro Raditz.

-¡Venimos a la fiesta! -Dijo Turles feliz.

-Exacto -Completo el otro -No, nos la perderíamos por nada...

-¿Fiesta?, ¿Que fiesta? -Bulma estaba completamente confundida, más de lo que estaba. -Quizás pueda sacarle provecho a esto...- Pensó.

-¿Dónde es? -Dijo Turles, se levantó y tenía la altura de Raditz, y Raditz era más alto que Vegeta, pero no más altos que el pelo de Vegeta. Nada es más alto que el pelo de Vegeta.

-Antes que nada, necesito que limpien este lugar. -Dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos -Y de a paso, pónganse... no mejor ¡Limpien está todo muy sucio!

-¿Quién te crees para darnos ordenes, Mujer? -Dijo Raditz amenazante.

-La dueña de un demonio, imbécil- Bulma agarro y mostró un papel, más precisamente el contrato.

-¡Ay si, como no! -Dijo con Sarcasmo Raditz. Turles se acercó y empezó a leer.

-Oye, compadre -Dijo Turles, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de este.

-¿Qué? -

-Vegeta lo firmo... el hizo el pacto -

-No... En serio -Dijo Raditz con los ojos bien abierto.- Joder, ¡Hijo de Perra! -Grito Raditz. -¡Cabrón, firmaste el papel! -

Desde el baño se escuchó una voz divertida y feliz -Y si lo hice ¿Qué? ¡Es mi problema y no puedes hacer nada al respecto! -

-¿Van a limpiar o qué? -Pregunto Bulma.

-Vale, limpiare... -

-Claro, -

Después de limpiar toda, toda, ¡Toda! La casa de arriba a abajo

-¡Termine! -Gritaron los 2 Saiyan-Ángeles.

-¡Yo también!-Grito Vegeta.

Mientras que los Saiyan limpiaban, Vegeta se había quedado jugando al... Tenkai Budokai 3 en la tele de Bulma.

-¡Jajajaja, le gane a Raditz! -Gritaba rebosante de alegría el Guardián.

-¿Por qué el no limpia? -Pregunto Turles limpiándose el sudor del afrente.

-Por qué... cállate... -Contesto Bulma.

-¿Haremos la fiesta? -Pregunto Raditz.

Bulma empezó a subir las escaleras, pero antes dijo -Ah... Sobre eso... ¡Les mentí!

-... ¡Te matare! -Contestaron los Saiyan.

-¡AAAhhhh! -

Bulma corrió las escaleras antes, por suerte que los dos hombres "Limpiadores" la agarraran para matarla. Entro en la primera habitación que vio.

-¿Por qué corres? -Le pregunto Vegeta.

-Para ocultarme de esos locos... -Dijo agitada, recostada en la puerta cerrada – Les mentí, y ahora me quieren matar... Además...

-No tenías que contarme la historia de tú vida.-Dijo Vegetan antes de que esta le contara más del asunto.

- ¡Abre!- Gritaron antes de empezar a golpear la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

De un momento a otro, la puerta aflojo su agarre...

Bulma suspiro y dijo -Por lo menos ya se rindieron... -

-Te equivocas -Dijo Vegeta parando de la cómoda cama- Un guardián nunca se rinde... A Propósito...

-¿Qué? -

-¿Tu no tenías que trabajar hoy? -Pregunto Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

-... ¡Hay no! -Dijo Bulma y empezó a correr por toda la habitación -Hoy es Lunes y llego tarde, no, ¡No me pueden despedir!

-Si te vistes ahora, yo te llevo... -Dijo Vegeta sin muchas ganas.

-¡Claro! -

Bulma agarro a Vegeta del brazo y de un jalón, abrió la puerta y, por supuesto, los dos Saiyan que esperaban afuera sacaron los dientes. Pero antes de que pudieran entrar, Bulma arrogo a Vegeta contra ellos y cerró la puerta con traba. Claro que si quisieran abrirla lo haría sin ningún problema...

-¿Qué demonios...? -Dijo Turles. -¡Aaahhh! -

-¡Vegeta! -Grito Raditz.

Su amigo callo sobre ellos, empujándolos hacia las escaleras que estaban detrás. No hace falta que sepan que el aterrizaje no fue agradable...

Una vez en el piso.

-Ay... mi hermosa cabeza... -Decía Turles sobándose la cabeza.

-Ay, ay, ay... mi colita -Dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Turles. Raditz se limitaba a ver el techo, está debajo de los dos. Vegeta estaba debajo de Turles.

-¡Mi cola, torpe! -Grito Vegeta en su oído -¡Sácatelas!

-¡Arg...Que gritón eres! -Grito y empezó una guerra de gritos.

-¡Palmera pálida! -

-¡Antorcha volante! -

-¡Cara de vomito! -

-¡Demonio subnormal! -

-¡Retira eso, Turles! -

-Oblígame... -

-¡Cállense los dos, pedazos de imbéciles retrasados! -Grito a los cuatro vientos Raditz- ¡¿Porque tuvimos que lustrar la escalera?!

-...Pensé que sería lindo si las lustro... -Dijo en voz baja Turles.

-¡Marica, deja de aplastar mi cola!-Grito lo más alto que pudo Vegeta.

-¡Perdón! -Dijo Turles levantándose.

Turles, Vegeta y Raditz intentaron levantarse al mismo tiempo...

-Oye no toques eso... -Dijo Raditz a Turles.

-¡Auch! -Exclamo Vegeta -¡No pises eso, Raditz!

-¡Bueno ya, lo siento! -

Bulma corrió por las escaleras y agarro a Vegeta del brazo y lo levanto de golpe, haciendo que los otros Saiyan-Ángeles cayeron más torpemente al suelo.

-! ¡Vamos, que llegamos tarde!-Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Así vas a ir? -Pregunto Vegeta mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, como los otros dos -¿De que trabajas?

-... ¿Puedo trabajar contigo? -Pregunto pícaro Turles. Fue golpeado al instante por Raditz.

-Cállate -Exclamo el agresor.

-Como sea, vamos Vegeta. -

-Claro... -

Vegeta y Bulma salieron de su casa. Vegeta abrazo a Bulma por la cintura y se dispuso a volar...

De mientras en la casa de Bulma...

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -Pregunto Turles mientras se levantaba -Joder, me pudiste haber pegado menos fuerte -Dijo sobándose la mandíbula...

-Calavera no chilla- Dijo Raditz -Ahora hay que llamar a los otros para la fiesta... ¿Trajiste tu teléfono, verdad?

-Si... Pero Bulma no nos dejara...-Dijo sacando su celular -¿Que mierda dijo? -Pensó.

Como de costumbre, su amigo lo ignoro...

-Bien... Llama a Bardock, a Kakarroto, a Tomma! y a Seripa -Decía Raditz, mientras iba contando con los dedos...

-¿A Yamcha también...? -Pregunto Turles.

-... No lo sé, vendrá con Krilin, y sabes que a mi Krilin no me cae bien... -

-Lo llamo igual, me vales madres, Raditz -Dijo Turles, los iba agregando a la conversación.

-... Llama a... Nappa, a el Freezer y a su hermano... ¿Cómo se llamaba? -

-¿Cooler? -

-¡Eso mero, gracias! -Dijo contando – A el Cell y a...

-¡Oye, van a caber todos aquí dentro...! -

-La chica tiene piscina, también será hay la fiesta -Contesto completamente seguro Raditz.

-¿Cooler no tenía novia? -Pregunto Turles.

-... Cierto... creo que terminaron ayer... -Dijo Raditz haciendo memoria.

-Como sea... ¿También a Mirai Trunks? -

-... Si, ¿Por qué no? -

-... Oye, y qué onda con los ¿Ginyu? -Pregunto Turles, estaba anotando los todavía.

-Querrás decir "Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu" -Corrigió Raditz.

-Si a esos. ¿Sí o no? -Pregunto Turles.

-... Si, que más da. -

-Ok... -

Turles marco en su celular y empezó a llamar...

-¿Hola?... mira hay una fiesta y … ¿Qué?¡No!... bueno si... poquito... si más o menos... no te creas especial es solo que... bueno yo... no... Oye eso no es cierto... como sea, ¿Vienes o qué?... ok... -

-¡Diles que traigan chicas! -Grito Raditz.

-Dice Raditz que... ok... ¿En Serio?... ¡Súper, a las 11mp!, ¡Nos vemos! -Corto la llamada- Los Freezer vienen, le van a ubicar a Cell.

-Cool... Pero igual, mándale un mensaje al Cell -

De mientras en el trabajo de Bulma:

-! ¡Detente! ¡Es aquí!-Grito Bulma, señalando con su dedo un gran edificio.

-Es un lindo lugar... -Dijo Vegeta.

-Sí que lo es... -

Vegeta el dejo en el techo del gran edificio.

-Bueno -Dijo Bulma sacudiéndose la falda y la camisa. -Nos vemos Vegeta.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -Pregunto.

-No, vuelve a casa e infórmame cualquier cosa que tramen esos dos -

-Pero soy tu guardián... yo debo acompañarte y... ¡Ayudarte! -Dijo indignado.

-Me ayudarías si cuidas mi casa -

-Como sea... -

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se ruborizo.- Nos vemos Vegeta, ven a buscarme a las 10:30mp, ¿Si?-

-SI... nos vemos -

Y Vegeta se fue ruborizado a casa de Bulma... Bueno, ahora también lo podía llamar su hogar.

De mientras los otros dos:

En este universo, teniendo en cuenta que es alternativo, Bardock no es el padre ni de Raditz y ni de Goku/ Kakarroto. Solo tiene un papel de amigos. Se desconoce la identidad de los padres de los tres. Raditz y Kakarroto son hermanos, así como Tarble y Vegeta, y Ginyu también serán hermanos (No importa cual sean su madres o madres, padre o padres).

-¡Hola Bardock!... Va a haber una fiesta y si quieres... ¿Qué?... ¿Seripa?... si ella viene... pero... 11mp... Mundo de los vivos... Ok ¡Nos vemos!-


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola gente! ¡Por fin volví de mis vacaciones! Estoy lista y ansiosa por escribirles capítulos nuevos... A Propósito, en Latinoamérica, más concretamente en Argentina, Buenos Aires. Hace un calor que ni cuentas... mi compu se sobre calienta y si no fuera por el aire acondicionado (Alabado sea) no están leyendo esto ahora... Bueno solo era eso que les quería decir... ¡Sin más preámbulos he aquí el capítulo 7, espero que les guste!

Mientras Vegeta agitaba las alas en el cielo, miraba hacia las calles de Cuidad Satán.

-Está lleno de robos y contaminación -Dijo el demonio mientras tocía en un intento de quitar esa espesa nube de gas toxico de su sistema – Este mundo se está pudriendo poco a poco... es un asco.

Vegeta solo miraba como gente era asesinada, se drogaban, masacraban y lastimaban animales... Sin que nadie haga nada por nadie.

-Me recuerda a mi casa... -Vegeta solo miraba... -Recuerdo cuando... cuando... ¿Desde cuándo empezó a hacer tanto frio? -Vegeta sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a causa de las bajas temperaturas que, por supuesto, se Debían a la altura a la que volaba el Saiyan.

Después de unos minutos...

-¿Dónde estoy? -Vegeta empezó a mirar hacia los lados buscando algo que pudiera usar como referencia - ¿Lo que está en mis alas son estalagmitas?...

Era un hecho, Se le había congelado las alas... Literalmente.

-Debo buscar algo cálido y... ¡Mierda! -

Vegeta estaba tan distraído que, no pudo notar a tiempo que se dirige a hacia una gran montaña nevada. Digamos que el golpe fue más que nada en su frio cuerpo desnudo y su cara... Solo podía susurrar una sola palabra -...Mierda... -

De mientras unos Saiyan estaban preparando una fiesta...

-¿Turles? -Pregunto Raditz con unas gaseosas en una bolsa de súper. -¿Donde las dejo? -

-... Déjalas en esa mesa de allá. -

Turles estaba en el salón poniendo unas luces de colores que se activaran con la música.

Raditz deje las bolsas y se giró para ver a su amigo sobre una escalera -¿Qué haces? -

-Arreglo las luces -Dijo concentrado.

-¿No deberías cortar la corriente antes de...? -Antes de que Raditz pudiera terminar su amigo, estaba en el piso teniendo ese tic eléctrico -Te lo dije... -

-Cállate... Raditz... -

-Iré por la música... y unos estéreos... ¿Limpias la piscina por mí? -Dijo antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Por qué yo? -Pregunto Turles con la cabeza en alto, estaba tumbado en el suelo y tenía un mechón de cabello prendido fuego...

-Por que a ti e van más lo de limpiar, vela -

-¿Vela...? -Turles vio su pelo prendido fuego -¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! - Se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la casa y hasta el jardín, donde se calló en el agua musgosa de la piscina. -...Asco... -

-Que loco... -Dijo Raditz con media sonrisa en la cara -Como sea, por lo menos no te estas quemando.

-Cállate... -

-Jejejejejjeejjejeje -

De mientras con Bulma:

Una joven caminaba con apuro por los pasillos plateados de aquella empresa, miles de problemas recorren su mente y ninguno tenía solución...

-Por lo menos, la empresa se mejoró un poco... -Pensó Bulma.

Venia de la sala "D", una sala muy concurrida por reuniones que se involucraban en lo económico o político. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los resultados estaban mejorando, garantizando así, su empleo por más tiempo.

-Imposible -Susurro. Se había recostado en una de las paredes del pasillo -Desde que vino el Vendetta... o como se llame, las cosas han o mejorado o empeorado. Imposible...

Quizás, por un momento, Bulma sintió que algo importante estaba por pasar...

Con razón, su teléfono, sonaba.

Bulma lo agarro y miro la llamada entrante, era de Yamcha. ¿Debía contestarlo?, una nueva duda empezó a cal comer su mente de nuevo.

-Ahora te aguantes, Yam -Dijo Bulma burlona -Ahora le ladras al árbol equivocado.

Se paró nuevamente, y camino hasta su oficina con tranquilidad. Pero alguien la esperaba en la oficina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto desde la puerta. Bulma no estaba asustada, está totalmente sorprendida.

Miro el teléfono que sonaba en la mano de la chica -¿Porque no contestas? - Pregunto.

-Vendetta... ¿Tú estuviste haciendo todo esto? -Pregunto la chica.

-Primero, mi nombre no es "Vendetta", ¡Es Vegeta, Maldita sea! -

-Como digas -Suspiro. -¿Tu lo hiciste sí o no? -

-... Pensé que querías salir con el muchacho -Dijo Vegeta mientras se comía una manzana que estaba sobre el escritorio de Bulma.

-Quería -Corrigió -Ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo... Aunque gracias por lo de la empresa...

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Ayudarte en todo lo que necesites -Dijo Vegeta con firmeza y la cabeza en alto-

-... ¿Porque tienes puesto ese suéter? -Pregunto Bulma mientras, se sentaba en su escritorio.

-... Me perdí en las montañas y una viejita me tejió esto... es lindo -Respondió Sonrojado.

-Por ahora, te vez lindo. -Elogio Bulma. -¿Te gustan las manzanas? -

Vegeta ya se iba comiendo la cuarta manzana, de cuatro mordidas se dé dacia de cada una.

-No... Puedo evitarlo... son Deliciosas -Decía el demonio.

-Eres como un Shinigami -Dijo en voz baja la muchacha...

-Deberías... atender... el... teléfono -Dijo mientras masticaba.

-... Lo haré, solo para que se calle. -Bulma tomo el teléfono y lo abrió.

-¿Hola?... Hola Yamcha... ¿Lo sientes?... no me importa lo que sientas hacia mí, después de decirme eso ¿Crees que te perdonare con una simple llamada?... ¿Pena?... ¡Vete a la chingada, Yamcha!... -Bulma en un ataque de ira corto la llamada, y empezó a perder el control de sus lágrimas...

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No es lo que querías? -Pregunto Vegeta acercándose a ella.

-Es la impotencia... ¿Vegeta? -Contesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Vegeta estaba temeroso, no podía hacer infeliz a su amo, por así decirlo. -¿No te hice feliz? -

-Sabes, ¿Que me aria feliz? -Pregunto Bulma levantándose y mirando fijo a los ojos dijo -Necesito un abrazo... ¿Me abrazas?

- Mujer... -Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo para evitar abrazarla, la joven lo rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-Cállate Vegeta, te agradezco de corazón que me ayudes en la empresa. Pero te agradecería, también, si no intentaras nada conmigo y con Yamcha. -

-¿Quieres que lo mate? -Pregunto Vegeta con un cara homicida y psicópata.-Seria divertido...

-Por ahora no, pero sinceramente me gustaría que me repondrás el abrazo... -Dijo Bulma divertida.

-Oh... cierto. -Vegeta el abrazo y se sintió feliz... unas sensaciones que perdió, hace más de 200

Años, quizás puede que todo sea una locura. Pero solo quería sentir paz para su alma y el único camino era poder convertirse en un guardián, como los Ángeles. Sin alas negras o de demonio. Solo blancas... blancas...

-Solo quiero que seas feliz... -Susurro Vegeta mientras le besaba la frente.

¿Podría ser cierto? Aquella criatura que había matado a un ser humano, podía intentar cambiar, quizás las cosas no le salieron como quiera. Ni en la vida ni en la muerte. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa; ¡Iba a cambiar! ¡Se iba a ganar sus alas blancas e iba a descansar en paz!... ¡Ganarse su libertad!

Mientras Bulma era abrazada por Vegeta. En otra parte del mundo, un muchacho lloraba por la pérdida de una amada.

-...Te extraño... Bulma -Lloraba Yamcha -¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?... La necesito a mi lado, no quiero que la abracen, quiero abrazarla. No quieran que la besen, quiero besarla... Bulma...

Yamcha estaba sentado en su cama, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su celular. No solo había perdido a su Ex-Novia, sino a sus amigos que se dieron cuenta que, el que fue infiel no fue ella, si no el.

-Se acabó -Dijo -Si no puedo tenerte Bulma, nadie lo hará.

Se levantó del sillón y agarro una navaja.

-No me importa Bulma, haré lo que sea necesario... para tenerte a mi lado -

Yamcha se secó las lágrimas y listo para ejecutar su plan, guardo su arma en el bolsillo de la mochila y se emprendió camino hacia la casa de Bulma.

Eran las 9:30.

Bulma le habían dado el resto del día libre, estaba en su auto que saco recientemente de una cápsula.

Vegeta había estado mirando todo como un observador... y comiendo manzanas.

-¿Subes? -Pregunto la mujer.

-No, puedo volar, tonta -Dijo divertido.

-Como digas, Sir. Todo lo puede Lord. -Dijo con gracia la chica.

-Arg... -Gruño como respuesta.

Mientras Bulma estaba en el auto. Vegeta sobre volaba el auto, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no sabía bien donde...

Vegeta en ese momento ve un auto que se dirija gusto hacia donde estaba Bulma. -No... -Vegeta entro en pánico y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer era una maniobra casi Kamikaze.

Vegeta entro en el auto y agarro a Bulma de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Abrió las alas en cuestión de segundos y salió del auto, gracias a sus alas nadie lo pudo ver. Sus alas, como un escudo, evitaron que cualquiera se dañara cuando se los autos de impactaron entre sí.

-¿Vegeta? -Pregunto Bulma mientras ella bajaba en un lugar más alejado.

-¿Si? -Vegeta miro hacia el accidente -¿Que me está pasando? Yo nunca me preocupe por la vida de un simple humano. -Pensó-

-¿Bulma? ¿Estás bien? -Vegeta sentía como Bulma podía temblar del miedo.

-Si... me salvaste... Tú me salvaste... -Dijo Entre cortado Bulma.

-... Eres muy inteligente por decir lo obvio -Dijo con sarcasmo el Saiyan-Demonio (Patente pendiente).

Vegeta rápidamente se hizo un demonio de bolsillo, por así decirlo. Y se quedó en el bolsillo de Bulma.

-No te muevas... -Dijo Bulma empujando con su mano al pequeño Vegeta dentro del bolsillo. No sean mal pensados, era un Bolsillo de los que están en la parte inferior de la chaqueta, casi en la cintura.

-Ay, oye – Se quejó el pequeño del maltrato. Otra vez su pequeña voz chillona le hizo gracia a Bulma

De mientras en casa de Bulma.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -Repetía Raditz -NO llegamos.

Raditz corría de lado a lado buscando el Cd de música que le faltaba.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Turles mirando como corría Raditz, mientras buscaba un CD -¿Busca el que esta arria de la mesa? -

-... Si... gracias -Dijo agarrando el CD y lo puso con el resto -Ya está todo listo -Y sonrió.

-Como digas, Ya limpie la piscina -

-Excelente, ¡Terminamos! -Dijo Raditz.

-Como si tú hubieras limpiado algo... -

-Cállate -

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente, soy Candy y uso este pequeño tiempo para contarles algo de mi vida (Pueden saltarse esto, no es importante). Hoy, tipo 4 de la tarde, vino la policía a mi casa, porque supuesta mente tenía la música muy fuerte... estaba en el equipo de música y estaba a 10 el volumen, ósea, solo yo que estaba lavando los platos podía escucharla...

¿Quién llamo? Mi vecina porque, según ella, la música estaba horrible y que no dejaba que su hijo durmiera... ¡Tenía 15 años su hijo, joder! ¿Quién duerme a las 4 de la tarde?

Mis padres me castigaron y estoy acá con mis auriculares escribiendo gracias a ella.

Pero... ¡Cuando los vecinos escuchan cumbia a todo volumen no le hacen nada! ¡Cuando YO pongo Metal no muy fuerte viene la policía! Ósea, ¿Que pedo? Pero bueno... esto explica por qué no subí el capítulo más temprano...

Empiezo con el capítulo.

Después del misterioso Accidente de autos... Vegeta estaba en el bolsillo de Bulma comiendo un caramelo que estaba hay.

-Que rico esta esto...-Dijo el Mini-Vegeta.

Pero fuera del bolsillo no todo era color de rosa, Bulma está todavía sin entender casi nada.

-Señorita Bulma... -Dijo una señora, más precisamente la secretaria de Bulma - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, si me encuentro bien. -Respondió Bulma. Con la mano empezó a empujar a Vegeta par que su pelo no saliera fuera del bolsillo

-Hay -Chillo el pequeño.

-¿Que fue ese ruido? -Pregunto la chica.

-Nada... solo fue este muñeco que me regalaron -Intento inventar Bulma.

-¿Puedo verlo? -

-No creo que sea necesario -Respondió Bulma – Además, Luna, yo ya me voy a mi casa, nos veremos mañana.

-¿Bulma te llevo? -La secretaria con nombre Luna, pregunto -Ya es tarde y...

-No importa, está bien. -Dijo Bulma agitando las manos y poniéndose una en la nuca – Tomare un poco de aire fresco.

-Bien, no vayas por el bosque o Slender -Dijo entre risas Luna -Adiós Bulma -

-Sí, adiós -

Una vez Luna se fue, Bulma saco a Vegeta del bolsillo. Y lo puso sentó en sus manos y lo miro fijo.

-¿Quién es Slender? -Pregunto el Pequeño. Todavía está comiendo el caramelo.

-Tenías que chichar ahora mismo ¿Verdad? -

-Bueno... -Dejo de comer el caramelo y se sentó en las manos -Si alguien te aplastara ¿Te dolería?

-Bueno... sí, pero ¿Por qué hiciste ese ruido? -Pregunto Bulma. -Me es conocido.

-¿Te acuerdas del Pato? -

-... Si ¿Que tiene que ver? -

-Me lo comí... -Dijo rápido el pequeño -Por eso hago este ruido.

-Vale, no importa. -Bulma lo agarro y lo dejo en el piso.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Tú!-Bulma empezó a caminar y dejo atrás a Vegeta. -¿Adónde vas? -Grito -¡Espérame! ¡Detente mujer, soy tu guardián!

Bulma se paró y se cruzó de brazos -Ven entonces... Enano

-¿Enano? ¡Ahora vas a ver! -

Vegeta empezó a correr, teniendo en cuanta su tamaño, tuvo que saltar y escalar varias piedras para poder llegar. Una vez que llego al pie de Bulma, escalo su zapato y subió hasta su rodilla, salto hasta que agarro la falda y subió.

Bulma miraba anonadada, como el pequeño trepaba por su cuerpo.

Cuando llego a su camisa, subido por los bolsillo y llego hasta el hombro y le mordió la oreja.

-! ¡Auch!-Grito esta. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

¡Oye, eso es racismo! -Dijo el pequeño -Tú te lo buscaste, no desafíes a un Mini-Vegeta.

-Lo que digas... Vamos a casa... -

-Si... -

Mientras Bulma y Vegeta caminaban hasta su casa, mejor dicho discoteca. La fiesta ya había comenzado...

-¡Jajajaja! -Reía Yamcha (Hay dos, Yamcha padre y Yamcha hijo. Yamcha hijo es el que está vivo) - ¡Que buena onda la de hacer la fiesta en este lugar! -Decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de una bebida azulada.

-Sí, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Ginyu -Oye, Sharrot. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Me voy a la piscina, ¿Vienes? -Le contesto la chica.

-Con gusto -

La fuerza especial Ginyu estaba en la piscina con Bardock, Sharroto, Seripa y Krilin.

Raditz estaba de DJ.

Y Turles servía los tragos.

Los demás bailaban y tomaban algo de color azul...

-! Hey, Turles ¡-Grito el DJ -¿Porque eres de Color medio Gris?

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Grito el pálido mientras preparaba un mojito a Yamcha padre - ¡Soy intolerante a la lactosa, Pendejo!

-¿Enserio? -Grito el Dj Raditz - ¡Que loco!

-¡Que te den, Raditz! -Grito, haciendo que más de una persona se riera.

Afuera de la casa.

-¿Y esas luces?... -Pregunto Bulma.

Vegeta se hizo de tamaño normal de nuevo.

-Joder... La fiesta de Raditz -

-¿Fiesta? -

-Hola Bulma -Dijo Yamcha Jr. -¿Cómo estás?... -

-Yamcha... ¿Qué haces con esa navaja? -

-Mierda... -Dijo Vegeta.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma estaba al frente de la casa, la música resonaba en sus idos. Las luces azotaban la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Vegeta miraba a aquel muchacho, sabía lo que sucedería, y ahora solo tenía dos opciones; 1) Dejar que la matase, para volver a su rutina; 2) Intentar defenderla para garantizarle otro día de vida.

Hay estaba, enfrentado una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. En cuestión de segundo Bulma podía morir. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Yamcha, los miraba con ojos psicópatas, sabía lo que vino a ser y lo haría. Su ropa estaba rota y sucia, ensangrentada. Para alguien todo era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, su sed de sangre todavía estaba latente en su interior.

Una pared separa dos mundos completamente distintos; de un lado todo era diversión, del otro una tragedia estaba por suceder.

-Bulma… -Dijo fatigado el chico –Si no eres mía… ¡No serás de nadie! –Grito –

-Bulma, entra a la casa –Dijo Vegeta. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquella muchacha? Si, si lo estaba. –Deja que yo me encargue de esto… -

-Vegeta… -Respondió mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos negros que consolaban su miedo.

-¿Vegeta? –Repitió el joven -¿¡Y ese quien es!?

Bulma ignorando el comentario de su Ex novio dijo -El contrato, Vegeta, decía: "Si por alguna razón uno de los dos muere, el otro morirá." –Dijo Bulma con preocupación –No puedes morir. –Dijo soltando una lágrima ante la idea.

-No importa… -Dijo el Demonio –Es para los Ángeles… no para mí.

"Solo usted podrá verlo y escucharlo, si firma este papel usted se apropiara del Diablo. Ya que este lo seguirá siempre adonde valla"

El contrato ya había sido firmado… es hora de ponerlo en práctica.

-¡Ese soy yo! –Grito Vegeta. Haciendo que una gran onda de Ki saliera, levantando polvo y escombros.

-¿¡Qué demonios eres tú!? –Grito el Joven.

Vegeta estaba con las pupilas rojas, estaba pálido, sus alas se extendieron dejando ver su gran tamaño. El pantalón estaba medio roto, y el suéter desintegrado…

-Un demonio… -Dijo Con voz orgullosa y desafiante – Soy un demonio guardián, y si tocas un pelo de la mujer. Te destrozo de adentro hacia afuera.

-¡Ha, si! –Dijo Burlón -¿Tú y cuantos más?

-¡Nosotros! ¿Algún problema? –Dijeron los otros Ángeles que salían de la casa, habían mirado el espectáculo desde la puerta de aquel hogar.

-Si hago esto, Sharrot creerá que soy valiente –Pensó Raditz.

-No les tengo miedo… -

Una batalla, dos contrincantes… un ganador.

-Se acabó la fiesta –Dijo Bulma - ¡Todos largo de aquí!

-¿Qué? –Repitió Broly -¡Jamás!

-Obedézcanla –Dijo Vegeta – Largo, esta es mi batalla, no la de ustedes.

-¿Yo me puedo quedar? –Pregunto Turles.

-No, ni tú, ni nadie –

-Que amargado eres –Contesto Turles.

Tanto invitados, como anfitriones decidieron elevar sus alas y marchas hacia el vórtice que los llevaría, de nuevo, a su hogar.

Solo tres personas… un demonio, una chica y un chico.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame! –Desafío Yamcha -¡Si tienes las agallas!

Vegeta miro a Bulma, ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba. La orden estaba dada, Yamcha moriría hay y ahora.

-Tú te lo buscaste… Insecto –Dijo desafiante.

Vegeta hizo que sus alas entraran en su cuerpo (Ahora parece un Vegeta común.) Un traje azul se formara ajustando su cuerpo. Estaba listo para la batalla.

-¡Bulma entra de una buena vez a la casa! -Grito Vegeta.

- ¡Entiende Vegeta, de acá no me marcho!-Le contesto la mujer.

-Hazlo que quieras... -Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Esta loco o qué? Lo derrotare muy fácilmente -Pensó Yamcha. -Esos jueguitos no enganchan a nadie... -Completo su pensamiento -

¡Yamcha Vs Vegeta!

Yamcha vio fijamente a Vegeta. De un momento a otro corrió para clavarle la navaja en el abdomen. Gracias a los grandes reflejos del demonio, y una coordinación perfecta, pudo esquivar fácilmente el ataque. Haciendo que el mismo muchacho se clavara la navaja.

Esta fue directamente a su ombligo.

-Gagh… –Yamcha ni siquiera tenía fuerza para decir o gritar. –Mal… di… to –

Vegeta solo se rio, de un pequeño empujón arrogo al moribundo muchacho al suelo, al frio suelo.

-¿Crees que eso es dolor? –Pregunto en forma cómica –Ahora, sentirás lo que es dolor…

-Mátame… pero tengo algo que tú no tienes… -Dijo el muchacho desde el suelo.

-A si ¿Qué? –Pregunto, al terminar la pregunta. Puso su pie sobre el arma blanca, que, empezó a hundirse y a desgarrar músculos, arterias, y por fin los órganos.

-Una bomba… explotara cuando mi corazón deje de latir… -Dijo Yamcha intentando evitar que la Daga le rompiera más la carne. -No todo salió tan bien, como creíste ¿verdad? –Completo entre risas.

-¡Vegeta! –Grito Bulma...- ¿¡Que harás!?

-¡No me grites! –Grito el diablo -¡Que estoy aquí cerca de ti, joder!

-Bueno… está bien. No te enojes. –Dijo más tranquila- ¿Qué harás?

-Lo que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. –

-¿Qué? ¿Correr? –Pregunto gracioso Yamcha.

-Morirás conmigo –Completo Vegeta.

-No… -

Vegeta saco sus alas y tomo a Yamcha del cuello. Miro hacia arriba y empezó a aletear.

En cuestión de segundos estaba muy alto, por lo menos, lo subió hasta estar por lo menos 560m sobre la casa de Bulma.

-¿Qué va a hacer el idiota? –Se preguntó a si misma-… ¡Vegeta! –Grito eufórica, si estaba por hacer lo que creía… ¡Era su deber detenerlo! -¡Vegeta! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡Cállate! –Grito Vegeta, su vos estaba cansada- ¡Volar es difícil y llevar a un estúpido que pesa una tonelada es más complicado de lo que parece! ¡Sin contar que no estuve comiendo bien últimamente!

-Tú te lo buscaste… imbécil –Respondió Yamcha.

-Cállate bastardo… -Dijo esforzándose.

Una vez que estuvo a una altura prudente, con sus alas todavía en movimiento. Retiro el arma blanca, los gritos de agonía de Yamcha pronto se hicieron notar. Vegeta estaba disfrutando el acto violento.

Vegeta estaba poco a poco llenándose de un líquido rojo viscoso. Sin contar que los intestinos poco a poco, batallaban por salir de aquella prisión de carne. Causando un dolor increíble y agobiante a Yamcha, que todavía respiraba.

El demonio soltó el cuello del muchacho para agarrar el cuello de su traje verde (El que tenía en la primera temporada de Dragón ball).

-… Eres… un… maldito… -Dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-De los peores –Agredo Vegeta.

Con sus brazos, agotados por la falta de sangre, intento mantener sus intestinos dentro de su cuerpo. Era un intento en vano, lo sabía, pero intentarlo era su única opción.

-¿Intestas salvar tu vida? –Pregunto el demonio- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, que morirás?

-Terroristas unidos, jamás serán vencidos –Con esas palabras, Yamcha saco una bomba de sus pantalones y la activo –Adiós… estúpido.

-No… -

Un gran resplandor se vio a lo lejos y un sonido, que creo terremotos, azoto el momento…

Dos cuerpos fueron desintegrados en el aire…

Una gran montaña que estaba cerca de Bulma, se derrumbó, gracias a las ondas de sonido… Bulma estaba en su camino… No lo vio llegar. Indefensa.

Un estruendo, rocas partiéndose y el sonido de huesos rotos fueron lo único que se escuchó en aquel bosque…

¿Continuara…?


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que la nube, de los escombros de polvo y piedra que cayeron, se disiparan. Dejan ver la silueta de una mujer que yace bajo una pila de piedras, estas tenían un gran tamaño.

Narración de Bulma:

Todo está oscuro, no siento mis piernas. Si es que las tengo todavía, claro. También se me dificulta respirar, siento como recorre por mi piel un líquido tibio, incluso baja por mi cabeza.

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos.

No sé si es porque tengo miedo de que mis piernas no estén donde deben. No. No me importa que me pudo haber pasado, me da igual.

Tengo miedo de que vegeta no este hay cuando abra los ojos.

Todavía recuerdo cuando me desperté a su lado, quiero volver a ese momento. Que este a mi lado. Y yo que no creí que podía extrañar a alguien tanto, teniendo en cuenta que lo acabe de conocer.

Escuche un pequeño alarido de un animal, un perro sin duda.

-… ¿Hola?... –Intente articular.

No obtuve nada como respuesta, creo que fue mi imaginación.

Abrí el ojo, solo pude ver una gran roca sobre mi pecho que hacia presión, por lo menos ya sé que no me dejaba respirar bien. Gire mi cabeza, apoyándola en mi hombro derecho.

Pude ver a un perro de gran tamaño negro, envuelto en una gran cantidad de sangre. Las heridas que lo acobijaban eran profundas, tambaleante, se me acerco. Sus ojos eran rojos. Sangre brotaba de ellos y su hocico, sus patas dejaban marcas de sangre.

Daba miedo, sin duda, pero mientras más se acercaba sentía como si deseara que estuviera a mi lado. No sé porque, pero me inspiraba confianza.

Se me acerco a mi oído, sentía como su sangre goteaba en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes… Ya estoy aquí, yo te cuidare – Escuche susurrar.

Quizás estaba loca, quizás estaba muerta. Pero sabía, sin lugar a duda, que esa voz era de Vegeta, MI Vegeta.

-… Ve…Ve…geta… -Intente decir - ¿Estamos muertos? –Le pregunte. No sé porque estaba como ese perro, pero no me importo. Estaba ahí, después de todo. Estaba conmigo.

-Cállate, no malgastes tus fuerzas –Me dijo, con vos tranquila. Se recostó a mi lado, podía sentir su respiración que golpeaba mí ante brazo y esas pequeñas gotas de sangre que, en su respiración, luchaban por salir.

No sé quién de los dos estaba peor, pero el miedo se fue. Estaba con Vegeta, quizás, no con el Vegeta de siempre, pero estaba hay.

-Bulma… -Dijo.

Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía sueño.

-¡Bulma! –Grito- ¡Bulma no te duermas!

No podía responderle… el sueño era de mesiado…

-¡BULMA! –Grito eufórico -¡Bul…!

No lo escuche más, estaba… dormida…

Fin de la narración de Bulma.

-Hay estaba, una mujer inconsciente que estaba a punto de morir –Dijo Emna-Sama –Fracasaste otra vez, Vegeta, otra vez –Dijo anotando en su libreta.

Narración de Vegeta:

-¡BULMA!- Ladre -¡Bulma!

Era demasiado tarde, ya cerró los ojos.

-¡Bulma! ¡No me hagas esto! –Estaba desesperado. No quería que muriera.

Me levante como puede, las heridas externas no eran el problema. El problema eran las internas, para que sin den una idea, mis ojos, orejas, Hocico y patas sangraban, no eran gotas, eran mares.

-No aguantare mucho así, necesito ayuda –Dije.

Me levante con pesadez, mis piernas temblaban. Intente escupir lo más que pude de sangre, levante mi Hocico hacia el cielo y empecé a aullar. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Cuando escuche unas personas, traían algunos perros.

Aullé por última vez y caí al suelo. El golpe me saco mucha sangre… otra vez, ese frio recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Cuántas veces sentí el frio recorrer mi cuerpo? Perdí la cuenta, pero sabía que ahora Bulma estaría a salvo. Logre mi objetivo. Antes de perder la consistía intente aullar… solo logre sacar un dolor alarido.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? –Un labrador color doraba me pregunto. -¿Me escuchas?

-¿Como… esta… la humana? –Saque mi lengua a fuera, y le dije como pude.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! La mujer está bien, c reo –Dijo mirando a Bulma. – No te preocupes, mi amo la está ayudando.

-Bien… sal… ven… la… -Cerré mi ojo, solo podía escuchar al perro.

-¡Chico! ¡Chico no te duermas! –Ladraba -¡Chico! ¡Chico la montaña se va a derrumbar…!

¿Derrumbar?... ¿La montaña?... ¡Bulma!, sálvate…

Sentí como unas manos humanas, tibias, pasaban por debajo de mi cuerpo y me levantaban… No recuerdo nada aparte de eso…

Fin de la narración de Vegeta.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Todo el capítulo es la parte de vista de Vegeta. Comencemos:

… Frio…

Abrí un ojos para espiar mi alrededor, solo vi una pared blanca. Acaso, ¿Estaba muerto?, no eso era imposible… todavía respiraba… ¿No?

Intente escuchar algún sonido, alguna respiración. Solo pude escuchar el sonido de una máquina que no paraba de funcionar.

Levante mi cabeza, en busca de algún rostro que operara la maquina o algo.

-¿Esas son flores? –Me pregunte. Estaban sobre una mesa a lado de un sillón rojo, estaban en un florero.

Intente levantarme, tambaleante todavía, me di vuelta y hay estaba.

La mujer estaba en un respirador artificial, tenía vendada la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo, de seguro también tenía en el pecho y torso. Calculo que lo que estaba pisando eran sus pies, estaban tibios.

Estaba en coma.

Intente buscar un calendario, para orientarme un poco, había uno… una semana había pasado.

-¿Una semana? –Me pregunte. –Es mucho tiempo…

Estaba lloviendo, eso me dio sed.

-… Necesito agua, creo que si bajo de esta cama puedo encontrar algo de agua… -

De un salto baje de la cama, calcule mal, caí de hocico al piso y cabe recalcar que estaba frio.

-Ay… -

Me lévate como pude, sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a examinar la habitación.

Mire hacia la izquierda y nada. Mire hacia la derecha, y había aun espejo. Me acerque y pude ver mi reflejo, mi penoso reflejo.

Estaba con la oreja y un ojo vendado, eso podía explicar por qué no captaba bien la profundidad, la pata derecha trasera y la izquierda delantera, vendadas. Costuras por todo mi cuerpo y un collar… ¿Rojo?, se envolvía en mi cuello.

-Que patético… -Me dije –Ni modo, debo buscar agua. ¡Bulma, quédate aquí! –Deje con autoridad – Soy retrasado… Obvio que no se va a ir. –Dije con una pequeña risa –

Empezó a buscar la puerta de salida, teniendo en cuanta la posición de la ventana, podía saber dónde estaban más o menos ubicadas las paredes.

-Mmm… ¡Hay esta! –Dije, me pare frente a una puerta gris, un poco más oscura de que la pared. De una embestida la abrí de golpe.

Escuche una persona caer, creo que era un enfermero –Ops… -Dije –Bueno… como no vas a necesitar este tarro, me lo llevo. –Agarre un tarro donde estaban las agujas y lo tome "Prestado".-Gracias… -

Entre de nuevo a la habitación de Bulma, y lo puse al lado de la mesa. Me subí al sillón, dolió un poco por la condición en las que estaban mis patas, como sea, empuje el tarro con hocico y este callo y se rompió en el tarro o recipiente.

Algunas gotas salpicaron el piso.

Me baje y de nuevo mi hocico callo primero al piso, el impacto dolió mas y hasta podría jurar que una costura se abrió, como sea.

Me acerque y empecé a lamer el agua del piso y con mucho más cuidado empecé a tomar el agua del tarro.

-Dulce néctar de los dioses –Dije lamiéndome las sobras de agua. Estaba riquísima. –Bueno, ahora a buscar algo de comida…

Escuche algunos pasos, rápido me metí bajo de la cama hospitalaria de Bulma.

Abrieron la puerta y se asomó un enfermero y después una muchacha -Es una suerte que este viva todavía –Dijo el enfermero, claro que no era el que se puso detrás de la puerta - Con que es su amiga ¿Verdad?

-SI, así es. ¿Nadie ha venido? –Pregunto la chica, no podía ver la cabeza de esta. Pero olía muy bien.

-… Si… solo un chico… creo que se llama Trules o Turles. ¿Le conoce? –

¡Turles! Eso era imposible, yo mismo lo había visto irse.

-Está bien… gracias. –Agradeció la chica –

-No de nada, apropósito ¿Tiene novio? –Pregunto el enfermero.

-… No… ¿Por qué? –

-¿Me daría su teléfono? –Pregunto el enfermero -… ¡Por si ocurre algo y le debo avisar!

-… Claro –Respondió la chica, saco un papel y le tomo el bolígrafo de la camisa del enfermero. Escribió y se lo dieron –Gracias y adiós

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Quién será ese Turles? –Pregunto la chica. Tomo asiento y le pude ver la cara.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y era Negro, tendría la edad de Bulma, quizás, era más joven. Tenía un bolso que creo que decía su nombre o era maestra de inglés y les enseñaba como decir leche en ingles…

En todo caso se llamaba Milk.

Un hombre entro por la puerta, era Turles. ¿Qué hacia ese imbécil aquí?

-Disculpe… ¿Es la habitación de Bulma? –Pregunto el bien imbécil.

-Si… ¿Usted es Turles? -Pregunto… Milk creo.

-Sí... así es, ¿Usted es? –Pregunto sentándose a su lado, no muy juntos.

-Chi chi, pero me dicen Milk –Dijo feliz.

-¿Milk? –

-No quise decir que usted pudiera decirme Milk, sabe. –

Menuda actitud que tenía… Incluso Turles se sorprendió.

-Valla, bueno… ¿¡Vegeta!? –Me miro y grito.

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto la chica.

-Beni Vegeta… -Dijo llamándome como perro. –Beni perro imbécil, ¿Cómo mierda te trasformaste? –Me dijo, yo y el dominábamos la telequinesis.

-No es tu problema –Le respondí mientras salía.

Mejor me voy. Así los dejo solos y busco algo de comida que tanto me hace falta.

Salí de la habitación y empezó a caminar, había otros perros, pero estaban en mejores condiciones que yo.

Algunos lloraban al lado de unas personas que les tapaban la cabeza y otros estaban con algunos ancianos.

-¡Chico! –Escuche gritar, era ese labrador, otra vez -¿Estas bien?

Dijo se me puso adelante, y se sentó. Lo imite.

-¿Sabes dónde hay comida? –Le pregunte.

-Valla, eres uno muy resistente para poder soportar tantos golpes y tanta sangre perdida –Me dijo oliendo mis vendajes. -¿No tienes hambre? –

-Sí, si tengo. ¿Sabes dónde hay? –Le pregunte, apartándolo de mí. Me incomoda.

-Si seguirme. Sé dónde hay comida –Dijo y empezó a caminar –Sígueme.

-Si… - empezó a caminar.

La gente me miraba incomoda con mi presencia, escuche comentarios como: "Debe ser el perro del diablo, mira esos ojos" o "¿Qué le habrá pasado? De seguro morirá"

Esa especie era una estúpida, no solo imaginaban cosas tontas, si no que eran negativos. No los culpo, yo también sentiría cosas así si mi mundo se estuviera pudriendo poco a poco.

Tres minutos caminando y llegamos a una escalera, con cuidado y rengueando la baje. Mientras la bajaba, pude ver al labrador que caminaba como yo…

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pata? –Le pregunte.

-¿Eh? Mi pata… bueno, cuando era cachorro unos perros intentaron matarme y me quitaron algunos músculos de mi pata –Me contesto sin mirarme.

-Debió doler mucho… -Le conteste.

-Si… no tienes idea, pero no importa. Me llevaron a una perrera y hay me adopto el padre de mi dueño actual, el me regalo y ahora lo quiero mucho –Dijo feliz.

Increíble… me ayudaba, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado y aun me ayudaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunte.

-Kouta –Me contesto, un nombre que nunca había escuchado. -¿Y tú?

Terminabas de bajar las escaleras y llegamos como a una especia de sala de espera.

-Vegeta… me llamo Vegeta –Conteste.

-¿Vegeta?... menudo nombrecito, está muy lindo –Me miro para contestarme.

-Gracias, yo nunca escuche tu nombre –

Guardamos silencio y empezaron los comentarios de las personas. "No te acerques, parece peligroso…", "Mamá, da miedo" y también el que nunca falta "Pobre perro, espero que se mejore" falsa tristeza, patético.

No me di cuenta pero estábamos en una especie de calle, donde pasaban las camas hospitalarias de urgencia. Digo, no me di cuenta porque cuando lo note, una cama paso justo sobre mí, iba a unos 15kl por hora.

Como si fuera poco, una enfermera me patio para que me corra del medio. Agobiantes tacones usaba.

Las personas le gritaron cosas que no traduciré porque eran muy feas…

Me levante y las costuras se descocieron… otra vez mi hocico empezó a sangras, pero no me significa que no tuviera hambre.

-Vegeta, ¿Estas bien? –Dijo Kouta –Levántate, vamos rápido.

-Ya voy… es… espera… -La sangre salía de nuevo por mi hocico como antes de venir.

Empezó a caminar hasta que llegue a la mesa donde la gente se sacaba turnos, hay había un tacho con comida, otros perros comían.

Me vieron y se apartaron, Kouta se sentó cerca de mí. Empezó a comer, era difícil porque tragaba más sangre que comida.

Termine de comer y fui directo hacia donde estaba Bulma, pero, antes de llegar a la escalera, un enfermero me tapo el paso.

-¿Adónde vas pequeño?... Tú eres de Bulma ¿verdad? –Dijo e enfermero que minutos antes había a tendido a la otra mujer de pelo negro.

Ladre dos veces y me alzo.

Me acomodo contra su pecho, no intente detenerlo, parecía buena persona.

-Mi nombre en Goku y te voy a llevar a tu habitación con Bulma ¿Esta bien? – (Fans de Goku saltando de alegría) Me acaricio la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. No tenía caso resistirme…

Pero… esas caricias… daban sueño… buenas noches… Goku…

Fin de la narración desde el punto de vista de Vegeta:

Continuara…

Aclaración: Kakarroto, fue nombrado en otro capítulo, no es Goku. Goku es un enfermero bueno (Ósea e Goku/Kakarroto que ustedes conocen en la serie.). Kakarroto en un Saiyajin que tiene el mismo nombre que Goku, no por eso significa que los dos son las mimas personas. Gracias por su atención.


	12. Chapter 12

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde el incidente. El hospital, conmocionado, intentaba sacar la mayor información del accidente, cual, hasta donde ellos sabían; Una montaña se derrumbó dejando, a la joven Briefs, bajo una montaña de escombros que, casi, les cuesta la vida.

Por ahora era mejor así, quien sabe el escándalo que harían si se enterasen de la verdad.

Por ahora la joven Briefs descansaba en la camilla del hospital, con su "mascota" a sus pies.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar en despertarse? –Se preguntaba el canino. –Este estado es muy incómodo… tengo… pulgas –Dijo mientras se rascaba con su pata trasera. -… Rico… -

La máquina nunca paro de funcionar, era lo único que sostenía a Bulma. Vegeta no Salía de la habitación a menos que sea necesario…

De pronto, la máquina que mostraba los latidos cardiacos empezó a sonar. Mostraba, para agrado de Vegeta, Bulma por fin despertaba de su sueño casi permanente.

- Agrr… -Exclamo en señal de pereza, esa pequeña siesta había sido reconfortante.

-¡Bulma! –Ladro Vegeta- ¡Bulma despertó! ¡Despertó! –Empezó a ladrar y hacer un gran escándalo.

-… ¿Vegeta? –Pregunto, todavía adormilada. -¿Qué haces hay en el suelo?...

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! –Gritaba. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo como perro, algunas acciones se le habían pegado… como las pulgas. -¡Bulma ya despertaste! ¡Estas despierta!

-¡Ya sé que estoy despierta, Vegeta! –Grito, asustando al pequeño Vegeta. -¡Solo dime donde mierda estoy!

Bulma estaba enojada, dormida y desorientada. Vegeta ahora estaba asustado y un poco confundido.

-Bulma… no tienes por qué gritarme… -Dijo Vegeta sentándose y mirando hacia el piso.

-Vegeta… yo… -Bulma intento explicar, no podía articular palabras. Estaba extrañada de ver a su Guardián en un perro.

-¡Bulma! –Entro gritando Turles.

-¿Turles? –Pregunto extrañada.

Turles entro corriendo y abrazo a Bulma, Vegeta solo miraba el suelo…

-Que bien que estés bien, ahora podremos hacer la fiesta… -Saludo este -con tu permiso… claro…

-Dime que no hiciste una fiesta en mi casa… -Dijo respondiendo el abrazo- No los quiero más en mi casa.

-Solo, quería que te sintieras querida –Contesto dejando el abrazo de lado- Pero si te sientes tan protegida con la pulga. Allá tú.

-¡Oye! –Interrumpió Vegeta.

-Yo… -Antes que pudiera responder, alguien entro a la habitación.

-¡Bulma! ¡Amiga! –Grito Milk –Que bien despertaste… Yo… quería que conocieras a mi… nuevo… novio… -Dijo sonrojada-

-¿Quién?... –

-¡Goku! –Grito abrazando a Goku.

-Hola… -

-Por ahora es… estoy feliz… -Intento Bulma.

-… Turles llévate a todos de aquí, necesito hablar con Bulma… a solas – Dijo Vegeta sin levantar la cabeza, recuerden que los demás solo lo escuchan ladrar…

-Sabes Bulma, yo… ay, ya, ay –Turles se agarró el estómago y empezó a retorcerse, fingiendo un horrible dolor. – ay mi estómago… me duele mucho.

-Deberías ir al médico… -Dijo Bulma.

-Goku a tiéndele… -Exclamo Milk.

-Ni que fuera algo grande… -Dijo Goku sin preocupación.

-¡Goku! –Exclamaron las mujeres.

-Si… si ya voy. Ya voy -Dijo acompañando a Turles fuera de la habitación, dejando a Bulma, Vegeta y Milk solos.

-Ay, ay. Milk, Milk. Creo que las pastillas para mi estómago entran en tu bolso –Grito Turles desde el pasillo del hospital.

-¿Qué? no –Dijo esta.

-¡Ay! ¡Ven! –Grito.

Milk, harta, se fue directo adonde esos hombre.

Vegeta, por fin, se des transformo y volvió a ser a un Demonio-Saiyan. Otra vez…

Vegeta se sentó, en las piernas de Bulma.

-Bulma… ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo alas de gárgola? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, apenado.

-… Sinceramente no me interesa, pero creo que me lo dirás de todas formas –Dijo tranquila.

-Sí, básicamente, me vale. Te lo contare de todas formas… -Dijo gracioso Vegeta.

-Te extrañe mucho, Vegeta. –Dijo Abrazándolo.

-… Esta historia empezó hace 200 años… más o menos… -Empezó el dominio vela.

_.::Flash-Back::._

_En el aire se podía oler el olor a muerte, carne quemada y terror. De fondo, el sonido de Agonía y explosiones adornaban la escena._

_Gritos de Hombres, mujeres y niños, victimas, de la gran amenaza que los apresaba… sin escapatoria._

_El olor embriagar de la sangre de víctimas inocentes, inundaba la nariz del Saiyan, que masacraba a los inocentes. Clavaba su hierro en la carne blanda y roja de quien tuviera adelante…_

_Entre risas realizaba sus masacres, matutinas._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay nadie para seguir esta pelea? - Reía mientras mataba a su víctima. Un niño de unos 4 años, que no podría volver a jugar… jamás._

_De entre los escombros salió un chico, de cabellos negros. Una mirada azul adornada con una cicatriz en sus ojos derecho -¡Yo, he venido acabar con tu reino de sangre! –_

_-¿Eh? –Exclamo con una sonrisa psicópata, completamente envuelto en la sangre del inocente -¿Tú que podrás hacer contra mí? ¿Aburrirme?_

_-¿No sabes quién soy? –Pregunto extrañado aquel tipo._

_-¿Un idiota? –Pregunto divertido, Guardaba su espada en la funda (Como la de Piramid Head). –Porque si tienes cara de serlo. –Completo arrancando un brazo de la joven víctima y masticándolo, salpicando varias gotas de sangre as su alrededor._

_-¿Enserio? Dicen que los Idiotas ven todo como si los demás fueran idiotas… -Contra ataco el muchacho, veía estupefacto el sangriento ritual del Saiyan._

_-¡Basta de charlas! –Grito Vegeta, se limpió con la lengua el resto de sangre que quedaba en la boca -¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!_

_-¿Sabes quién soy? –Pregunto, Vegeta solo negó con la cabeza- ¡Soy el ángel de la venganza!..._

_-¿W.T.F? –Pregunto… Saco su espada de la funda, listo para una batalla. Para variar…_

_-… Soy Carl –_

_-¿Carl? –Repitió -… Me vale, mas a morir de todas formas…_

_-Inténtalo –_

_La batalla duro horas. Cansados, agobiados y sedientos. Los dos rivales estaban listos para dar el último ataque…_

_Lástima que el que lo dio, no era el de ojos negros…_

_Una espada atraviesa la carne del cruel Vegeta, rompe piel, carne, viseras y huesos… en el estómago. Nada pudo salvarse…_

_Vegeta, con sus últimas fuerzas, aprovecha que su adversario, distraído, agarra su gran Cuchillo y atraviesa el cráneo del rival._

_Ambos caen al piso, ensangrentados. Uno ya muerto y el otro agonizantes…_

_Vegeta se sentó a un costado, sin quitarse la pequeña catana, agarra su espada y reza… a Enma- Sama un solo favor, su ultimo favor._

_-Enma… -Empezó- Sé que he sido malo, pero solo quiero que me cumplas una sola cosa… Quiero mi espada conmigo, adonde valla deja que me siga. No dejes que otros la porten, Enm…a… por… fa…vor… ¡AAhhh!..._

_En las últimas palabras del soldado, solo pudo agarrar su espada, su arma, su compañera. Y ponerla sobre él, cruzada sobre su pecho, paciente, esperando el momento en el que él y su amiga, sean llevados a su descanso eterno…_

_.::Fin del Flash-Back::._

-… ¿Y la espada? –Pregunto Bulma, no lo había dejado de abrazar.

-¿Espada? –Vegeta llevo su mano a su espalda- ¿Esta? –Y saco su gran Cuchillo– No lo sé

-… Da miedo –Dijo mirando como la sangre goteaba de la hoja de hierro.

-Si… pero es mía –Dijo Sonriendo, volviendo a aguardarla, donde solo Kami-sama sabe.

-Vegeta… -

-¿Qué? –

-¿Eras un soldado? –Pregunto la mujer.

-Era, de un chavo llamado… creo que se llamaba… Trunks… o algo así. –Dijo asiendo memoria.

-¿Trunks?... es un nombre muy lindo –Dijo Bulma, dejo de abrazar a Vegeta.

-… Los hay para todos los gustos… jajá –Dijo riendo –Me alegra que estés bien.

-ja, ¿Por qué? –

-¡Por qué tengo que cuidarte! –Exclamo indignado.- En verdad no me quiero comer otro sermón de Enma-Sama, así me deja de molestar y me gano algunos billetes más… jeje –Pensó –

-Como digas… -

Bulma se tapó y se acostó, Vegeta solamente se volvió invisible para los ojos no creyentes (?. Y se quedó ahí, vigilante, toda la noche.

Por otro lado, Turles huyo, porque le querían poner una vacuna… Al igual que Goku… Por eso se la iba a poner Milk.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Ya han pasado 12 días desde la emotiva historia de Vegeta, este no ha hablado del misterioso muchacho, Trunks.

Sin embargo, Bulma, ha estado en recuperación… al final término con una leve fractura en la cabeza, que no comprometió su cerebro. Unas fracturas más graves en el brazo y en las dos piernas. Y unas 2 costillas rotas, nada sin contar el estado de su salvador.

Por otro lado, el cuerpo de Yamcha fue encontrado al costado de un lago, moribundo dibujo con su sangre un supuesto nombre: Vegeta. Y murió, desconocen el paradero de ese tal Vegeta.

**Mientras en la casa de Bulma.**

-¡Mujer tengo hambre! –Grito Vegeta, mientras subía las escaleras de la casa, en busca de su proveedora de alimentos.

-Vegeta… estoy cansada, por Kami… -Intento decir Bulma.

-¡No menciones el nombre de ese tipo en mi casa! –Grito indignado.

-¡No me grites! –Respondió –Como sea, puedes detener una bomba, ¿pero no cocinar…?

-… Es más complicado –Dijo Sonrojado -¡Turles, tengo hambre!

Turles estaba feliz, mientras limpiaba la cocina (todavía no sé cómo sigue soltero).

-¡Me vale madres si tienes hambre o no, acá ni entras! –Grito moviendo una espátula al aire.

-… Pero tengo hambre –Dijo haciendo puchero. –Turles…

-Vale… hare algo de comer… -

-Genial… -Dijo y bajo corriendo las escaleras…

-Te vas a caer –

-Fíjate que no, no siempre soy yo el de las caídas –Contesto Vegeta, camino hasta la puerta de la cocina y se quedó quieto viéndolo.

Turles tenía puesto un delantal rosa, que decía "Bulma" y tenía una remera negra y un pantalón deportivo negro, con unas zapatillas deportivas, de igual color…

-Cualquiera diría que eres Emo –le dijo Vegeta.

-¿Y tú? –Le respondió.

-yo, yo soy yo. –Contesto divertido- Tengo más fans…

-Muchos de tus fans no vieron mi película, por eso no me conocen… -Dijo dejando una olla en la cocina a fuego lento – Además, yo tengo… se cocinar ¿Y tú?

-… Vete a la chingada –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina. -¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿Acaso no puedo cocinar y limpiar en una casa ajena? –Respondió sentándose en la mesada.

-… Eso lo hace más sospechoso, tú no haces este tipo de cosas sin algo a cambio, Y lo sabes –

-Bien, me descubriste… -Dijo sacándose el delantal, la remera tenía el logo de Capsule. –Enma, el me envió a decirte algo de suma importancia…

-¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué le contaste lo de la guerra? –

-Lo hecho, hecho esta –

-Se enojara –

-No me importa –Respondió Vegeta jugando con un tenedor. –Lo sabes, me vale un Piccolo si se enoja o no –

-Bueno…. Iré al grano –Dijo Turles tranquilo - Se Despertó….

-¿Quién? –

-Ya sabes… A.D.M.F –

-¿A.D.M.F? ... ¿Por qué se llama así…Son siglas o algo así?-

Turles cubre su cara con una mano, en forma de incredulidad -… ¿No te acuerdas la leyenda? –

-Sí, pero los lectores no se la acuerdan, dudo que la conozcan –Dijo tirando el tenedor, este callo casi, en las partes de Turles.

-¡Oye! –

-Perdón… jeje –Dijo riéndose un poco.

-Bueno… la historia es más o menos así… -Saco el tenedor que se clavó entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su parte…

.::Flash- Back en forma de leyenda::.

Hace algunos años, en el más allá, una bestia se despertó.

Esta Bestia fue un experimento genético, querían crear un súper guerrero que podría acabar con la guerra en el mundo… un gran error.

Esta bestia, también conocida como A.D.M.F (Aparato de destrucción masivo femenino.), fue creada por los antepasados de la mujer, Bulma. La habían logrado dormir, ya que su poder no solo era inmenso, si no que no lo podía controlar…

Una arma despida, tendría unos 25 años, ahora creo que serían más de 250 años…

Sin embargo, incapaz de envejecer, era lo más parecido a un Saiyajin. Sus ojos negros, se volvían rojos cuando entra en modo de ataque y azules en modo de defensa…

Tiene un parche en los ojos izquierdo, se desconoce si tiene unos ojos o alguna arma…

.::Fin por Interrupción::.

-¿Era la mujer que asesino a mis padres?... ¿No? –Pregunto Vegeta mirando hacia la mesa.

-Si… tenias 10 años cuando paso, yo 8, Raditz 12 y… Nappa 20. Quedamos huérfanos… -

-… Lo recuerdo… MI hermana no había nacido… -Dijo en susurro.

-… Creo que es suficiente… -Dijo sirviendo la sopa –El caso es que nos está buscando para matarnos, el lugar más seguro es estar aquí.

-… ¿¡Y Raditz!? –Pregunto sorprendido –

-Esta hay abajo, luchando con los demás –

-¡debemos ir!-

-¡Nuestro deber es proteger este lugar, Vegeta! –Grito Turles -¡Vegeta sin nosotros este lugar podría ser destruido!

-Pero… yo-

-¡Tu deber es proteger a Bulma! –Grito - ¡Si no lo haces! ¡Si vuelves hay abajo te asesinaran, serás solo un alma! ¡Lo demás están dando sus vidas para proteger este lugar, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano!...

-… Lo siento Turles… -

-… No importa… llama a Bulma, la cena esta lista. –Dijo sin verlo, estaba sirviendo los tres platos…

-Si… -Vegeta antes de subir a la recamara dijo –Marica con delantal…

-¡Te oí!-

Continuara…

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, pero quería hacer el recuerdo en forma de video… pero no pude hacerlo, lo intentare otro día. Adiós y gracias

* * *

A.D.M.F. Modo defensa :

En mi perfil esta el Link de mi Fotolog. Hay podran encontrar una imagen de A.D.M.F. Debe estar como Link. Gracias


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras en el planeta tierra comían una rica sopa, cortesía de Turles, en el infierno un terrible monstro azotaba cada rincón de este. Destruyendo y masacrando todo a su paso, sin que nadie lo pueda detener.

-Mierda…- Dijo un valiente soldado mientras se escondía en una barricada improvisada –Me quede sin municiones y ya casi no me queda nada de Ki. No quiero morir en este lugar…

-Raditz, deja de llorar –Le dijo Nappa, estaba a su lado vendándose la pierna –Eres el único que está sano, físicamente… yo, casi pierdo la pierna y no m aquejo.

-… Pero no tengo nada para defenderme… además yo… -Un ruido detuvo las penas del soldado. Poniéndolo alerta -…

-¿Dónde están, monitos? –Se escuchó una voz femenina al borde del a locura –Vengan, vamos a jugar a un juego.

Cada paso la acercaba más a donde estaban los dos supervivientes, rogando que no se acercara.

-… Kami, no dejes que se acerque… por favor –Rezaba Raditz mirando al cielo-

-… Así que no me contestan… bueno, está bien. –Dijo la muchacha tranquilizándose –Los rastreare yo misma.

A.D.M.F Empezó a caminar olfateando cada rincón de donde estaba, alejándose y acercándose a los Sayán.

-… Los encontré… -Dijo con una risa psicópata, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, tal y como el líquido fresco que recorría por la espada que elevaba con orgullo en su mano. Las gotas caían escurriendo por su mano que llevaba prisionera su espada.

Raditz que intentaba más y más pegarse a la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras Nappa estaba terminando su vendaje improvisado.

Salto el muro y callo justo sobre el abdomen de Raditz, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos levanto la espada y sonrió –Llego tu hora, monito –Antes de que pudiera clavarse la espada en su garganta.

La bazuca, que aparenta estar sin municiones, golpe ferozmente la cabeza de la muchacha, dejándola caer sobre Raditz. Este no solo estaba sorprendido, si no, estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Nappa… ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Raditz sacando a la mujer de arriba de él.

-Te salve, o acaso ¿Querías morir? –Pregunto en tono burlón subiendo la bazuca a así hombro.

-Eso está cargado –Dijo apuntando a la bazuca, mientras se paraba.

-No digas estupi…. – Antes de que pidiera terminar su insulto, la bazuca tenía un regalo que destruyo casi toda la parte sureste del infierno.

-¡Te avise! –Grito el joven Saiyan-Ángele

-… Cállate… Si alguien pregunta… ¡Ella lo hizo! –

-Por supuesto, ¿Y que hacemos con ella?-

-…-

Ambos voltearon a verla, estaba acostada en el piso con la espada en la mano y un aparato extraño en su mano. Una delgada línea de sangre recorría la parte de la cabeza que fue impactada hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué lleva en la mano? –Pregunto Raditz.

-Una espada, eres tonto pero no creo que ciego –Dijo Nappa acercándose a la mujer.

- No imbécil, la otra –

-¿Un rastreador o algo así? –

-Es probable, ¿Qué haremos con ella? –Pregunto Raditz girando para encarar al calvo.

-Casi me corta un ala –Informo mirando como las gotas caían del ala derecha de este –Podríamos matarla.

-No deberíamos… Vegeta le gustaría matarla… -Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Ya se! –Dijo Nappa -¡Vamos a llevarla viva a la tierra para que Vegeta, eventualmente, la mate con sus propias mano! –Dijo con sarcasmo, que no fue detectado por Raditz-

-¡Qué gran idea! –

Una mano fugaz fue directa a la cabeza de Raditz, le dolió.

-¡Idiota!-

-… ¿Qué me paso?... –Se preguntó la muchacha sobándose la cabeza -¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

-… -Los dos estaban estupefactos, la muchacha se había despertado y no habían podido ni siquiera recargar Ki. Y para peor se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-… !Soy Raditz, tu novio y viene a ayudarte con mi amigo…Nappa! –Grito Raditz como único plan.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédula A.D.M.F - ¿Por qué tú serias mi novio? Ni siquiera pareces fuerte.

-Pues… yo… -Raditz no podía contestar esa simple pregunta.

-¿Tu qué? –

-…Yo soy Nappa, como bien dijo tu novio, y vine para poder ayudarte… -

-¿Ayudarme con qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunto la muchacha agarrando su espada.

-… ¡Kitara! –Grito Raditz.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el Saiyan.

-… Como sea, ahora dime: porque mientes –Pregunto A.D.M.F acercándose con desafiante con la espada.

-Miento porque te quiero… -Dijo Raditz retrocediendo junto con Nappa.

-Además… yo… el… ¡Fue la culpa de Raditz! –Grito Nappa apuntando al saiyan más pequeño. –Suerte –Saludo y se fue volando para el portal, que conectaba la tierra con el mas a allá.

-… ¡Cobarde! –Grito Raditz -¿Me haras mucho daño?

-Es probable… -

-¿Me va a doler? –Pregunto Raditz cuando su espalda golpeo una gran estructura de metal.

-Sí, y mucho –Contesto la muchacha levantando su espada al aire.

-Mierda…-

¡De mientras en el planeta tierra!

-¿Entonces?... –Pregunto Vegeta. -¿Vendes sobreros?-

-Quizás –

-¿A gente con cabeza? –

-Es probable –Contesto el hombre.

-¿Cobras? –Pregunto Vegeta de forma incómoda para el vendedor.

-Quizás… -

-¿Vegeta que haces? –Pregunto Turles a la antorcha caminante.

-Este tipo parece sospechoso, no sé dónde puedo sacar tantos gorros –Contesto susurrante a Turles.

-Vegeta, el vende sobreros. ¡Es una tienda donde vende sombreros! –

-¿Y yo como iba a saber eso? –

Para aclarar el lugar donde estaban. Era una pequeña tienda con sombreros, bonetes, gorros de lana y más.

-Olvídalo… -Dijo Turles cansado, era la cuarta vez que pasaba en ese día.

-¿Caballeros vienen a comprar o a hacer los idiotas? –Pregunto cansado el vendedor.

-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello ¿Quién sabe? –Contesto Turles.

-Venimos por un encargo de Briefs, ya sabe, Bulma –Dijo Vegeta hablando como detective.

-…Si, ya está listo… -Saco una caja de las gavetas que tenía tras el mostrador – Son 38$ ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

-Efectivo –Dijo Turles pagándole, mientras Vegeta agarraba el paquete.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto-

Después de salir de esa tienda, volaron hasta llegar a la corporación Capsule.

En recepción:

-Disculpe señorita, estamos buscando a Bulma –Dijo Turles.

-Aja, ¿Su nombre? –Pregunto la mujer con pelo negro, y ojos verdes.

-Turles, y este es Vegeta –

-Bien… todo está bien… en el piso 2-B está en su descanso. Búsquenla –

-Gracias. –Dijeron los Saiyan. Dispuesto a subir por las escaleras.

Antes de que Turles siquiera pudiera seguir a su compañero de entregas, una mano aprisiono su musculoso brazo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –

-Disculpe… ¿Quisiera salir a comer algo? –Pregunto la recepcionista.

-Pero… yo… -

-No te preocupes Turles, yo puedo solo con esto –Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa –Por lo menos dejo a ese imbécil con la tonta y yo me voy con Bulma. Espero que no se enoje por haberle roto el paquete. –Pensó.

-… Está bien… -Dijo Turles no muy contento con la idea –Esta bien… iremos a almorzar…

-Estupendo –Respondió la recepcionista.

Así Vegeta puedo subir los escalones el solo… otra vez.

Mientras en el infierno:

-¡Por favor! –Gritaba Raditz, corría como podía para evitar esa espada lo partiera en dos.

-¡Ven aquí! –Gritaba la mujer mientras lo perseguía -¡Solo te dolerá mucho!

-¡Extraño los sartenazos, dolían menos! –Pensaba. - ¡Dije que era tu novio porque eres linda! –Grito como último remedio.

-¡Eso es tierno, pero igual te matare! –

-¡Cásate conmigo! –Grito mientras empezaba a volar, seguido por su perseguidora.

-¡No eres mi tipo! –Contesto.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –Grito Raditz -¡Enma-Sama! ¡Ayuda!

-Encárgate tú de ella, a mí ni me metas –Contesto este.

-¡Cabron! –

-¡Lo que tienes de peludo lo tienes de pendejo! –Le grito A.D.M.F (Esta frase no es mía, creo que era de una parodia o algo así.)

-¡No es cierto! –

-¡Si lo es! –Contesto la mujer.

Raditz, por la baja cantidad de Ki que le quedaba, no pudo sostenerse mucho en el cielo. Como resultado callo, he intento correr.

Por desgracia, para él, A.D.M.F todavía tenía mucho Ki. Y lo corrió hasta que pudo tumbarlo en el suelo.

Él estaba acostado en el piso boca abajo con la cara un poco lastima y con sangre, gracias a la abrupta caída. Ella estaba sentada sobre su cintura pisándole la cola y las alas estaban a punto de ser cortadas.

Sometido. Raditz apenas podía ver a su agresora. Estaba indefenso con una psicópata armada en su espalda. El miedo recorría sus venas.

Pudo ver la intensión reflejada en sus ojos- ¡Por favor! ¡No me cortes las alas! –Gritaba Raditz con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué harás al respecto? –Pregunto arrancando unas cuantas plumas de las alas.

-Por favor… detente… -Decía mientras las lágrimas caían. La sangre empezó a brotar de la parte calva de sus alas.

-¿Qué? No te escucho -Dijo burlona arrancando unas 32 plumas a la vez.

-¡Detente! –Grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Como respuesta, solo le presionaron la cola hasta que esta se empezó a abrir, dejando ver las venas palpitantes llenas de sangre.

–Qué curioso, creí que los no tenían sangre en las alas… Al parecer me equivoque -Dijo divertida, pisando con más fuerza la cola indefensa del sometido.

Cada sufrimiento.

Cada signo de dolor.

Cada lágrima derramada o sangre, era diversión para ella.

Un juego, un simple juego que ganaría a sangre fría.

Por desgracia, una vena exploto. Ensuciando, no solo la bota de la mujer, sino que también el suelo y parte del saiyan.

-… Zorra… -Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, Raditz estaba muy debilitado.

Su corazón, apresurado, intentando mantener la demanda cada vez mayor de sangre. Intentando con sus fuerzas poder coagular la sangre en las heridas abiertas. Intento fallado.

Raditz perdía más sangre que la que podía remplazar.

Poco a poco su Cerebro iba durmiéndose, al mismo ritmo que su corazón se secaba…

Quizás, solo quizás, un milagro podría salvarlo ahora al moribundo Saiyan-Ángel.

Por desgracia, ese milagro, no ocurría…

Así fue como cerro los ojos y exhalo por última vez. Sus alas se extendieron, en un intento de poder rodear su cuerpo… en vano.

Una fría brisa se llevó el alma del Saiyan. Su cuerpo, solo y hueco, quedo como prueba de su valentía al intentar detener a, lo que quizás podría ser, el ser más poderoso de este universo…

Al parecer A.D.M.F había conseguido su propósito, su meta: Matar a todos los Saiyan-Ángeles que estuvieran a su paso.

-Solo se escaparon tres –Dijo parándose del cuerpo sin vida de Raditz.-Solo era un pobre diablo, lastima. –Dijo con falsa tristeza - ¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas?... –Se preguntó, ya no tenía su rastreador. Debía encontrarlos a la antigua.

Empezó a caminar por aquel campo de batalla. Viendo los cadáveres a su paso, uno a uno los recuerdos de todas esas muertes se vinieron a su cabeza.

Los gritos que suplicaban clemencia, piedad, un poco de benevolencia… Sin respuestas.

De sus gritos ahogados en su propia sangre.

-Solo eran… unos tontos –Se consoló a si misma- Unos tontos…

Continuara…

Bueno… Raditz murió y… creo que les debía un capitulo largo ¿No?

Hasta pronto…


	16. Chapter 16

De nuevo en el infierno, o lo que quedaba del cielo. Como prefieran llamarle.

-¿Cuántos cadáveres podía resguarda el mas allá? –Se preguntaba la joven mujer mientras caminaba hacia el portal que conectaba las dimensiones.

¿Por qué defender algo con su vida?

¿Por qué intentar atacar a un oponente con 8 veces más su poder?

Esas preguntas y mil más iban torturando su mente psicópata. Tal punto era su locura y soledad que no le importaba si tenía que matar a Enma-sama y que todas las almas se perdieran. No, no le importaban las demás cosas. Solo quería poder matar a los últimos Saiyan que quedaban con vida.

-No recuerdo por que los tenía que matar… -Suspiro –En fin, los matare de todas formas… ¿No necesito una razón para eso? No, no la necesito.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos, resacados, la llevaron a un laboratorio. Su cárcel. De la que fue prisionera todos esos años…

La explosión la había destruido un poco, unos pocos muebles seguían de pie. Desafiantes sobre las cenizas que alguna vez fueron llamas de fuego insaciable. Con hambre de muerte y sed de sangre.

-¿Por qué vine aquí? –Se preguntó- Yo odio este lugar, ¿Quizás…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, una pequeña carta un poco chamuscada, se asomaba por debajo de una mesa auxiliar. Gritando que la recogieran.

Por supuesto, su grito fue escuchado.

-¿Qué es esto?... –

La carta decía con la letra un poco desprolija, lo siguiente:

Querida muchacha, no se tu nombre, aunque.

Pero siento como si ya te conociera

El caso es que, los días restantes de este mes me han obligado,

Por así decirlo, Limpiar el laboratorio donde vives.

Es un trabajo horrible, hace mucho frio aquí y no me siento a gusto.

Pero cuando te vi, me di cuenta que eras linda y quizás,

No tengas amigos, no me sorprendería.

Aquí no hacemos amigos, ni siquiera la familia te

Aprecia, créeme, los sé.

Sin embargo, me gustaría que algún día, tu y yo

Fuéramos amigos.

Atentamente: Raditz Son.

-¿Raditz?... ¿No lo mate? –Se preguntó soltando débilmente la carta -¿Esas cosas que dijo eran ciertas?... el si me quería sin conocerme.

Una lagrima se derramo por su ojo, no tenía familia y había matado a su único amigo.

-El… intento defender a sus amigos con su vida, y yo lo torture… -Dijo sentándose en el piso. Por primera vez, un sentimiento la azotaba. – ¿Qué es esto que siento? –Dijo apretando su estómago con sus manos…

¿Culpa? Nunca la sintió, vivió su vida sin saber que era la piedad. Experimentaron con ella, la usaron como si fuera un simple animal. ¿Por qué ella sentiría piedad? Nunca la sintieron con ella.

-Todos los humanos merecen morir –Dijo –Pero… ¿Yo que soy?

Ella se miró las manos, estaban sucias con sangre seca. Y Una pequeña parte de la pluma negra de Raditz.

El, la había hecho sentir lo que era la culpa, sin embargo, ahora no le servía de nada.

-… Tengo una idea… -Exclamo guardando la pluma en unos de los bolsillos de la bota. –Quizás, no lo pueda revivir, pero, si clonar…

Con ánimos por la idea, se levantó y tomo la carta. Salió lo más rápido que sus pies cansados le permitieron, iba a matar a todos los Saiyan, pero antes. Iba a revivirlo por algún motivo…

-¡…Nappa, Turles y Vegeta…Prepárense para seguir el destino de sus…conocidos! –Grito.

Mientras en un el túnel que conectaba los dos mundos. Un hombre volaba solitario.

Nappa estaba cansado, asustado, y hambriento. Estaba desesperado y nervioso de la mujer allá llegada antes que él.

-Espero que Raditz esté bien… Fui un cobarde –Dijo mientras volaba lo más rápido posible.

Por suerte, como solo el usaba el camino para ir a la tierra, pudo hacerlo mucho más rápido.

-No siento el Ki de Raditz…. –Dijo mientras intentaba encontrar el Ki de su mejor amigo, casi un hijo –Quizás… no. No puede estar pasando. No está pasando…

Por desgracia, era cierto y si estaba pasando. Nappa solo pudo encontrar el Ki de una persona en el mas allá. Ella. Pronto desapareció, de nuevo.

-Raditz, perdóname. Te juro que si yo hubiese sabido que te mataría me hubiera quedado a defenderte –Rezo Nappa llorando, imaginándose la dolorosa muerte de su camarada – ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Turles? –

Turles y Raditz eran los mejores amigos desde su infancia. Por ahora se mantuvieron como amigos. Le dieron un nuevo significado a la frase "Amigos por siempre".

Ahora que uno de ellos era una simple alma sin cuerpo. Quizás jamás se volverán a haber o a oír.

Y todo es culpa de Nappa.

-¿Qué hare?... –

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Ha pasado el tiempo. Un día en el calendario.

Un día lluvioso. Una tarde tormentosa.

En la casa de la señorita Briefs, cuatro integrantes escuchaban, dudas y temerosos, la historia que les contaba el mayor de aquel sitio…

Una chimenea ambientaba el lugar. Una silla y un sillón doble. Una mecedora que daba la espalda a la chimenea. Tibio lugar ¿Eh?

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Bulma.

-Si ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Pregunto Vegeta. Recién había llegado a sentarse cerca de aquel círculo.

-… -Turles solo escuchaba, expectante, desde una silla que le daba la espalda a la chimenea. Solo se limitaba a ver las gotas caer.

-Deje a Raditz solo en el infierno en vida. –Continuo –Intente volar lo más rápido, confié en que me seguiría… pero, no fue así. –Dijo mirando al suelo –Cuando me percaté de que su presencia faltaba, intente buscarlo. Pero no estaba. El… el… -Mirando al suelo, sin poder creer lo que les contaba a sus camaradas, una voz solitaria y aísla interrumpió-

-Murió… Lo sé –Completo – Lo asesinaron.

-No… -Susurro Bulma, aunque fuese raro, incluso extraño. Se había encariñado con aquel sujeto -¿Por qué el?

Las lágrimas se derramaban del rostro de Bulma, abraza a Vegeta buscando algo en que consolarse.

-Bulma… Raditz… él debe –Vegeta no encontraba las palabras, incluso a él. Lo sorprendía, deprimía e irritaba tanto como a los demás, cuando se enterrado sobre la noticia de su difunto amigo.

-No, no está muerto –Dijo Turles. Su vos, fría y tenue, reflejaba el sentimiento aislado de tristeza.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Él no está muerto? –Pregunto Bulma.

-No… -Contesto Turles –El… está en un punto intermedio. ¿Conoces el salón de los muertos?

-No… ¿Qué es? –Pregunto Bulma (Lo acabo de inventar. En todo caso tampoco lo conocen XD)

-Es un lugar donde están las almas sin cuerpo, incluso los cuerpos sin almas –Dijo Nappa –Es improbable que Raditz este hay. Fue el primer lugar que ella destruyo…

-¿Mmm? –Pregunto Turles –Claro…

Turles se levantó y camino hasta llegar al frente de la chimenea. Dudoso. Con una sola pregunta ¿Por qué?

-¿Bulma? –Pregunto.

-¿Si? –

-Esto se me va d ellas manos, se supone que el prota soy yo… -Pensaba Vegeta.

-¿Estuviste teniendo nauseas? –Pregunto girándose para ver a Bulma.

-¿Eh? Si, un poco –

Bueno… ¿Se acuerdan de que Vegeta se quedó solo con Bulma…? Creo que solo diré eso…

-Mmm, interesante. –Anuncio Turles -¿Nappa? ¿Raditz dijo algo antes de que te escaparas como cobarde?

-Algo así como: ¡Kitara! –Contesto Nappa.

-… ¡Eso es! –

-¿Es que? –Preguntaron los restantes.

-Chicos, preparen sus maletas. ¡Vamos a Kitara! –

-¿Qué es Kitara? –

-¿Tenemos que contarte toda la historia? –Pregunto el cansado Nappa.

-¡Joder! –Grito Vegeta – ¡Hay una asesina psicópata apunto de asesinarnos y ustedes quieren ir a Kitara! ¿Están drogados o qué?

-… Podemos revivir a Raditz con la ayuda de las esferas del Dragón –

-¿Esferas del dragón? –Pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues, simple –Dijo Bulma – son 7 orbes mágicos con forma de bolas de cristal. Su color siempre es naranja cristalino

-¿Para qué sirven? –Pregunto Vegeta

- Cuando se reúnen se utilizan para invocar al dragón Shenlong que concede uno o varios deseos. Esta invocación hace que el cielo del planeta donde se activen se nuble y oscurezca -Contesto Bulma.

-¿Qué esperamos? -Pregunto Turles -¡A buscar esas cosas naranjas!

-¡Vamos! –Grito Nappa.

-… Al parecer nadie me prestó atención –Dijo Bulma.

Mientras todos estaban felices adentro.

Bajo la lluvia, alguien o mejor dicho "Algo" los escuchaba de forma interesada, en esas dichosas esferas.

-¿Así que creen que pueden escaparse de mí? –Pregunto A.D.M.F –Están muy equivocados… jajaja

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

-Necesitare refuerzos –Dijo pensante A.D.M.F -Me pregunto si Sirotá estará vivo… Calculo que si ¿No?... después de todo tenemos la misma edad…

(/Sirotá: como se pronuncia en español, creo: スローター, es Masacre en Japonés/)

En una pequeña habitación. Un hombre estaba encadenado. Prisionero de su locura. Solo. Con los ojos cerrados recordando su pasado…

Un niño expuesto a los experimentos. Al que se le prohibieron sus derechos. Sin más que su pensamientos extraños y sagaces.

Con la apariencia destruida. Bolsas bajos sus ojos demostrando su estado cansado y desatento.

Cadenas que atravesaban sus músculos. Entraban por un lado de cada brazo y salían por el otro.

Inmóvil pensaban sus secuestradores.

Solo estaba a la espera de que alguien lo salvase. Lo liberada de la prisión.

Sus ojos rojos, como su cabello, descansaban. Sin abrirse en años… esperaban aquel momento anhelado en que su alma, mente y cuerpo compartieran el mismo sentimiento. Libertad.

Un hombre. Con cola como mono, una punta venenosa. Una espina lista para ser utilizada para la muerte de alguien.

Matar y torturar, esas son artes. Hace arte si su cordura desaparece.

Con la sangre fría en sus venas. Negras. Sin piedad.

Mientras los doctores los miraban, atentos, a cualquier movimiento. Si eso pasaba la alerta sonaría y las armas listas para disparar se harían presentes a la escena.

Después de todo, su nombre era lo que hacía. Ya sea por diversión o aburrimiento.

Una sonrisa muerta se formó en su pálido rostro. Una sonrisa Psicópata.

Había detectado una energía vital. De una mujer. Su mujer.

-Ya era hora… se ha tomado su tiempo ¿Eh? –Dijo con una voz neutral, divertida y ansiosa.

Los doctores y científicos miraron con detenimiento el espectáculo. Anotando todo lo que decía o hacía.

Empezó a mover un poco los brazos y a levantar la cabeza.

Las cadenas al moverse, empezaron a romper. Desagarrar. Cada musculo o nervio a su alcance. Llevando impulsos de dolor.

Pero claro, un Psicópata no siente dolor… No le impidió levantarse.

Su cola, moviéndose de lado a lado. Saco la punta envenado lista para matar o desgarrar carne. Preferiblemente humana.

Gritos de fondo, de gente , y explosiones estaban por todo el laboratorio. Sin contar las diversas alarmas que daban un color Ruby a todo el laboratorio

La hora llego. El seria libre, no es como si no pudiera serlo, pero…

Sería muy aburrido matar gente solo ¿No lo creen?

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? –Pregunto. Voz de mujer – Que patético sois los humanos… no esperaba más, claro.

Una sonrisa más notable, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Una que daría miedo hasta el más valiente -¿Tardaste mucho? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto.

Paso a paso empezó a caminar hasta llegar al cristal por el cual era observado. Las cadenas le habían desgarrado partes de los músculos carnosos. Sangre cubría el piso que alguna vez fue de mármol blanco. Puro mármol blanco.

-Deberías agradecer que llegue ¿No? –Sonrió la mujer. Rompió el vidrio de una patada –He venido a salvarte…

-Mi heroína –Dijo saliendo de aquella prisión, sintiendo como el viento le revolvía el cabello.

-No bromees, tenemos cosas serias que hacer -Contesto la chica a punto de irse.

Una mano musculosa le encarcelo la suya. Sin hacer presión. La retuvo.

De un empujón, ella estaba sobre su pecho. Abrazada a su cuello, mientras una mano le acariciaba la espalda, una mano masculina. Recostado sobre una pared cercana.

-¿Solo me dirás eso? ¿"Que no bromee"? –Pregunto rosando sus labios.

-… Si… solo eso –Contesto besándolo. (Después no digan que no escribo romance)

- Estoy empezando a pensar que esta relación no hay comunicación –Hizo notar en tono severo y burlón.

-Contigo nunca hay comunicación. –Contesto acariciando el rostro de Sirotá – Te han tenido mucho tiempo hay ¿Eh?

El, agarro la mano de ella. Sosteniéndola y abrazándola con su otra mano la cintura, contesto al oído haciendo temblar a A.D.M.F –El tiempo es irrelevante. ¿Qué necesitas que haga? –

- Arte –Contesto, feliz por la maniobra de su amado. Pero no su único amado.

-¿A quién? –Dispuesto a matar. Siempre. Sobre todo por la mujer que él amaba, su apoyo moral.

-A unos Saiyajines guardianes –Contesto besándolo con ternura y separándose de él, de una vez por todas –Estoy segura de que ya sabes que están aquí ¿No?

-Perfectamente… de hecho se dónde están… -Hizo una pausa levantándose de la pared- ahora mismo …

-Excelente… ¿Cuántos son y con quien están? –Pregunto la mujer -¿Dónde están? Si no es mucha molestia…

-Son cuatro. Es una mujer y tres de los que buscas – Hizo una pausa. Ha Sirotá le gustaba responder en orden –En unas cataratas, al este de aquí. No, no es molestia. Si eres tú, claro.

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas del aquella mujer… A.D.M.F (Le pondré un nombre más simple XD)

De mientras en las cataratas al este de ese laboratorio… o lo que quedaba de él.

Una mujer rebuscaba en unos arbustos.

-¡Tengo la cuarta esfera! –Grito Bulma, levantando la esfera en forma de victoria –Solo nos hace falta una más. Y Podremos revivir a Raditz.

-Si… que alegría –Dijo Nappa. Él era el único que cargaba cinco esferas. Estas eran bastante pesadas. Tenían unos 58Kilos cada una.

-Alégrate un poco ¿Eh calvo? –

-Cállate –

-¡Jo! –Dijo Vegeta. Estaba feliz. Después de todo, había tenido un momento muy íntimo con Bulma.

-Oye Vegeta… ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –Pregunto Turles.

-Claro –

Los dos se alejaron del grupo. Una vez solos, Turles lo encerró contra un árbol. Enjaulando con sus brazos a Vegeta.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Pregunto Vegeta. Miraba fijamente esos ojos negros de Turles (Sexys ojos negros)

-Escúchame bien, idiota. –Dijo con vos molesta (Sexy voz molesta XD)- ¿Has ayudado a Bulma?

-Si… joder, aléjate –Vegeta intentaba ir cada vez más atrás, pero el árbol se lo prohibía (Esto ya se parece a Yaoi). La nariz casi se rosaba, inhalando el aliento del otro.

-¡Que me escuches! –Grito este - ¿Has tenido algún tipo de encuentro íntimo con ella?

-¿Eh? –

-¡Lo has tenido ! –

-¡Si, coño, si! – Lo asustaba esa mirada.

-¿La has ayudado con la empresa? –

-Si… su empresa es el número uno. La única en pie –

-… ¿Has matado a Yamcha? –

-…Si… aunque teniendo en cuenta con la explosión el se mató solo… -Dijo nervioso mirando hacia otro lado, Evitaba esos ojos que lo habían regañado varias veces en el pasado -Técnicamente él está muerto, pero yo no lo mate…

-… Bien… Una más –Dijo sacando a Vegeta de la jaula- ¿Bulma está esperando un bebé?

-… ¿Cómo voy a saber? –

-Bien… eso solo quiere decir… -

Antes de que Turles pudiera deducir su hipótesis. Un grito desgarrador los sorprendió ambos.

-¡Aaahhh! –Un grito sorpresivo, que pronto se volvió en gritos ahogados. Femenino. De Bulma.

-¿Bulma? –Pregunto Vegeta mirando hacia donde se podía ver a la mujer. A A.D.M.F cargando a algo que parecía un peso muerto. ¡Era Bulma!

-¿Qué mierda? –Pregunto Turles mirando hacia donde Vegeta miraba.

Antes de que este pudiera salir corriendo. Turles lo agarro del hombro y antes de saltar grito –Tírate al piso y rueda –

-¿Qué haga que ? –

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Turles lo empezó por un barranco cercano… más específicamente las cataratas. Unas muy grandes y casi mortales.

En la caída, unas rocas golpearon el cuerpo, que ahora, es el cuerpo mal heridos de los hombres hasta el final de esta.

Por un pacífico lago donde perdieron la conciencia.

Dormidos. Se subieron a la deriva hasta llegar a una horilla.

Por desgracia, en esa horilla un sujeto los esperaba… un sujeto con cadenas incrustadas en el cuerpo.

-Mmm… –Dijo Sirotá mirando el cielo –Llegaron un poco tarde ¿No? No se preocupen, yo me voy a asegurar de que pasen lo peor posible nuestra convivencia… esto será divertido.

Sirotá agarro el cuerpo inmóvil de los hombres, recargándolos en sus musculosos hombros. Listo para emprender el vuelo hacia donde lo esperaban…

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: Físicamente, Sirotá. Es igual a Raditz por el pelo, pero solo hasta la cintura. Su piel es como Turles. Su altura… como… ¡Broly, que es alto!

* * *

A.D.M.F. Modo defensa :

En mi perfil esta el Link de mi Fotolog. Hay podran encontrar una imagen de A.D.M.F. Debe estar como Link. Gracias


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: ¿Dónde estamos?**

Narración de Bulma:

¿Qué paso?... lo único que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de darle la esfera a Nappa y… y algo me golpeo.

¿Quién abra sido? Después de todo, ellos digieren que no había nadie más… Que estábamos fuera de peligro.

¿Pudo haber sido Vegeta? Él dijo que él se marcharía dentro de poco… ¿Por qué lo haría?

Me da miedo pensar que el fuese capaz… Yo…confié en él.

Creo que me tienen prisionera. Encadenada. En más muñecas y piernas. Contra una pared metálica, fría. Muy fría.

-Princesa –Escuche una voz femenina. Una voz extraña, no era humana -¿Estas viva?...

¿Debo responderle? No quiero, no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? –Su voz se escuchaba más cerca. Más enfadada.

Un golpe duro sentí en mi mejilla. Escupí sangre. De seguro el líquido tibio que sentía que escurría por mi mejilla hasta el cuello… era la herida que **esa cosa** me produjo.

-… ¿Quién… eres? –Pregunte intentando poner mi cabeza de nuevo en donde estaba. Mirando hacia el suelo, mis pies.

-Tengo muchos nombres… -Dijo –Me llaman, cosa o Robot… también suelen llamarme A.D.M.F – Me informo con orgullo.

-¿A.D.M.F? –Repetí.

-Exacto, ¿Te suena? –Asenté con la cabeza –Bueno… soy un pequeño invento de hace algunos años. Que invento tu "Querida" familia… Bulma.

-¿Qué? Es imposible –Dije. Escupí un poco más de sangre. -_¿Vegeta dónde estás? Sálvame, por favor _–Suplique en mis pensamientos. Quizás no me escuchara, pero ¿Qué podía perder?

-Sabes, _tachar de imposible_ algo que no tiene _cabida en la propia experiencia_ es una señal inequívoca de estupidez –Respondió la mujer.

Me arriesgue y abrí los ojos. Una mujer estaba parada frente ama. Su armadura negra y una c Cuchilla dieron una mala impresión. Creo que no vino a ayudarme.

-¿Dónde está Vegeta? –Pregunte decidida. Sé que me había insultado, pero… quiero a mi Vegeta a mi lado.

-Llámalo si quieres… -Dijo acomodando su flequillo. Me dejo ver un parche.

-… ¿Esto es una trampa? –Pregunte. Estaba segura que sí.

-No… simplemente quiero ver si ese imbécil va a venir a salvar a su hijo –Contesto mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. De esas de cuando hablan de algo que tú no sabes.

-¿Hijo? ¿Vegeta tiene un hijo? –Pregunte.

-¿Acaso… lo que tienes en el vientre no es su hijo? –Pregunto arqueando la ceja.

-… -

Mire mi estómago, asombrada. Era cierto, un pequeño bulto resaltaba. ¡Estaba esperando un hijo de Vegeta!... es imposible. Aquel día… yo y el… ¡Por Kami-Sama!

La mujer, se hartó de esperar. Me agarro el brazo y empezó a ejercer presión… me estaba intentando romper el brazo.

-¡Que grites! –Ordeno -¡O te rompo el brazo!... ¡Y mato a tu precioso Mini-Vegeta!

Estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de mi hijo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No si de que es capaz, y no lo quiero averiguar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, grite. Rogué por que me escuchara-¡Vegeta! –Grite -¡Vegeta ven a ayudarme!... –Intente gritar lo más alto que pude- Por favor – susurre -

Con una sonrisa de lado, aquella bestia hizo por última vez presión en mi brazo. L a suficiente para abrirme una herida, sangrante.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! –empecé a gritar. Quería que me salvara.

Narración de Vegeta:

Todo está frio…

Siento como un líquido escurre por mi cuello y mi pierna. Estoy tumbado en el suelo… creo.

-¡Vegeta! –Escuche, era la voz de la mujer gritona -¡Vegeta ven a ayudarme!

¿Ella pedía mi ayuda? ¡Y yo aquí en quién sabe dónde, perdiendo el tiempo!

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! –Gritaba con desesperación. Me la imagino siendo torturada, sola. Aturdida y asustada.

Intente gritar. Pero mi voz era un sonido abogado.

-¿Vegeta?... –Escuche -¿Vegeta puedes hablarme? ¿Dónde estás?... soy Turles

Turles tenía los ojos vendados. Estaba en condiciones parecidas a las mías.

Como reflejo le quite la venda de los ojos, mis manos estaban sin atar. No como las suyas.

-Gracias… -Me agradeció. Se asombró un poco por nuestra condición sangrante y machucada

Me desate y le pregunte- ¿Sabes que paso? Yo me desperté recién.

-No, nada… no recuerdo nada… -Dijo mirando sus manos –Nos pudieron haber drogado o algo…

-Pudo haber sido… ¡La puta caída que me obligaste a hacer! –Grite -¿Por qué mierda me empujaste? ¡Pudimos habernos matado!

-¡Matarnos hubiera sido mejor! –Grito arto -¡No te das cuenta! ¡Nos van a torturar y tú te preocupas por tu vida! ¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡No es cierto! –

-¡Si lo es! –Me respondió -¡Bulma está esperando un bebé! ¡Tu Bebé! Ella podría estar muerta ahora mismo…

-No lo está –

-¿Qué? ¿En tu corazón te dice lo contrario? –Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¡No idiota!... haz silencio y escucharas… - Con algo de suerte no me estaba volviendo más loco.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Por favor! –Gritaba Bulma -¡Una mujer quiere asesinarme!... ¡Asesinarnos! ¡VEGETA!

Hubo un silencio… que me advertía mas lo que temía… Creo, que me acercaba mas a la cruda realidad, de la que quise escapar hace varios años…

La muerte de un ser querido.

Mire a mí alrededor… una habitación metálica. Con una ventana de tamaño promedio. Que estaba polarizado.

-¿Cómo saldremos? –Le pregunte a Turles, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Observar.

-Bueno… saliendo ¿No? – Contesto con una risa obvia y tonta.

-¡Obvio! –Grite. El ver que no perdió su sentido del humor… me hizo… feliz, por lo menos por unos segundos…

La verdad… sentía frio. El que anuncia tu muerte. Solo espero… poder despedirme de Bulma…

Solo quiero… despedirme de ellos…

-Hola, muchachitos –Se escuchó un saludo por unos parlantes que no había avisto –Espero que no piensen en salir. Sería una pena ¿Verdad? – Una voz masculina, grave.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Turles, es valiente.

-Sirotá. Mi nombre es Sirotá –Contesto.

-Nunca oí de ti ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte.

-Voy a hacer que deseen con cada parte de su cuerpo. Morir –Contesto –Are que el infierno sea un edén de rosas…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Turles -¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Solo… estoy aburrido… -Contesto.

Continuara…

Candy: ¡Visiten mi Fotolog! ¡Hay imágenes de A.D.M.F!... bueno… solo son dos. Pero están lindas…


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola, soy Candy. Quería decirles que las historias están corregidas en Latino. Ósea, quizás en España se diga "Teneís", bueno en Latino seria "Tienes". Recuerden que soy Latina. Gracias por su tiempo…_

Capítulo 20: De pelea mortal a pelea marital…

**Mientras con Bulma, otra vez:**

-Grita todo lo que quieras –Dijo una vos masculina, reconocible –Lo único que harás es atraer más a su muerte.

-¿Nappa? –Pregunto Bulma, las lágrimas que caían de su rostro cesaron- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué dices?

-Continua gritando, tarde o temprano el Vendrá –Siguió. Estaba bajo la mirada atenta de A.D.M.F

-¿"El"? -Repitió- ¿De quién hablas?...

-Vegeta, claro –

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con la confundida Bulma.

-Claro… -Contesto… (Desde ahora le pondré… Nú, ¡Si, Nú!) A.D.M.F /Nú - ¿Cómo pensante que los encontré?...

-Nappa… ¿Tú nos traicionaste? –Bulma empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas frías se derramaban por sus mejillas. Mientras su mente divagaba.

¿Por qué a ella? Todo estaba yendo bien, su empresa era la mejor. Ya no la acosaban, especialmente Yamcha. Estaba a punto de formar una familia, una familia pequeña, pero una familia.

De pronto vienen una loca y le arrebata todo… para peor nadie podría salvarla.

-Detente… -Susurro. Cansada.

-¡Bulma! –Grito Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto ella.

Sirotá tenía agarrado a Vegeta del cuello. Estaba maroteando pero no mucho.

Por desgracia, Turles estaba siendo arrastrado de una de sus alas. Dejando una gran mar de sangre. Y quizás… estaría muerto.

-¡Vegeta! –Grito Bulma horrorizada, contenta y confundida. Pero sobre todo feliz- ¡Vegeta corre! ¡Nappa nos traiciono!

-¿Lo suelto? –Pregunto Sirotá al notar como se retorcía Vegeta, en un intento de zafarse del agarre del mayor.

-…Mmm –Arrugo la nariz Nú –Si hazlo, Como si importara mucho lo que pasara si no, ¿No?

Con una sonrisa, Sirotá soltó a Vegeta. Este callo dándose un golpe seco contra el suelo metálico reforzado.

-Ups… -Dijo Sirotá.

-¡Bulma! –

Vegeta con sus pies que apenas respondían. Fue directo a donde se encontraba Bulma. Solo la abrazo… un dulce abrazo.

-¿Bulma seré padre? –Pregunto. Sus ojos no se separaban del vientre de aquella mujer.

-Si… si, lo serás –

-Qué lindo –Contesto Nú limpiándose una falsa lagrima- ¿Qué dices Sirotá?... ¿Qué es lo que estas agarrando?

El hombre, dejo a Turles en el suelo solo. Vio cómo su pecho todavía subía y bajaba. Claro, tomando su último aliento de aire limpio, intentando sacar la mayor cantidad posible de sangre d sus pulmones.

-No te preocupes –Contesto el hombre –Ya detendré tu sufrimiento.

Sirotá apoyo su pie sobre la cabeza de Turles, pero este dijo algo…

-En la cara no… que… es lo único… que tengo… -Dijo escupiendo un líquido rojo brillante.

-Como gustes… idiota –Sirotá saco su pie de la cabeza y lo puso en el cuello.

Antes de dar el golpe de gracia, Nappa intento detenerlo…

-¡No! –

-Tarde… -Contesto.

El peligro, aplasto el cuello de Turles, rompiendo principalmente la arteria carótida. Y la garganta. Turles escupió por última vez, pestaño por última vez… y sonrió por última vez…

-¡Turleeeessss! –Gritaron Vegeta, Bulma y Nappa. Nú solo reía con la respuesta de los tres.

-¿Cariño? –Llamo la mujer.

Sirotá se limpió el pie en el piso y la miro -¿Si, Nú?-

-¿Matas a Nappa, por favor? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-…Claro –

Antes de que Nappa pudiera despegar, Sirotá lo agarro de la cabeza y… se la arranco. Dejando el cuerpo en el suelo.

-¡Nappa! –Grito Vegeta poniéndose al frente de Bulma. Listo para defenderse -¡Cabrones! ! ¡Me debía dinero! ¿Ahora quien me lo va a pagar?

-¿Eh? –Nú –Esperaba otra respuesta…

-¿Cariño? –Se preguntó Bulma – Vegeta… tengo una idea –Susurro en el oído del susodicho-

-Bien. Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo –Contesto en el mismo volumen –Es lo único que no nos sobra.

-¡Eh, muchacho! -Grito Bulma -¡Tú el chico Sexy con pelo rojo!

Vegeta y Nú/A.D.M.F Se enojaron… bastante.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –Pregunto Sirotá

-Sabias que tu chica –Dijo Mirando a Nú –Te estuvo engañando con otro chico… se llamaba Raditz.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritaron los tres, menos Bulma.

-Si –

-¿Qué has hecho que? –Grito Sirotá mirando a Nú con mucha fiereza.

-Bueno… ¡No es cierto! –Grito

De la nada, en vez de un combate mortal, paso a una discusión marital.

-¡No me tomes como un imbécil! –Un paso más cerca.

-¿Le creerás ella y no a mí? –Grito completamente indignada.

-¡Ella es más fiable que tú! –Otro más. Cada vez gritaban más alto y estaban más cerca.

-¡Desgraciado! –

-¡Zorra! –

-¡Es increíble que no me creas después de más de 200 años juntos! –Grito. Ya estaban nariz con nariz.

-¡Casi un 80% de esos 200 años quien sabe con quién te estuviste revolcando! –Grito completamente molesto.

-Deberíamos irnos – Le susurro a Bulma a Vegeta.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante.-Le contesto.

-¡Estaba en el infierno encerrada! –Grito.

-¡Si claro, cómo no! –Contesto con Sarcasmo -¡Encerrada en un puto prostíbulo! ¿Verdad?

-¡Que imbécil eres! –Grito -¡Además! ¡Quién sabe con cuantas enfermeras te hayas liado!

-¡Con ninguna! ¡Para tu información me tuvieron encerrado y adormecido todos esos años! –

-Bueno y a vámonos –Dijo Vegeta empezando a desatar a Bulma.

-Agarra las esferas y vámonos –

-¡Claro y yo soy la reina de Alemania! –Grito cruzándose de brazos. Nú estaba muy molesta.

-¡Ni Alemania tendría una reina tan Zorra! –

-¡Por lo menos no soy una Metrosexual! –

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Grito, sin darse cuenta la discusión tomo otro camino -¡Que yo sea hermoso y tú no, no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Puto Narcisista! –

-¡Sud normal! –

Mientras ellos discutían, Bulma y Vegeta agarraron las esferas y salieron por los conductos de ventilación.

-¿Oye? …. Y los prisioneros –Pregunto Sirotá.

-¡No me cambies el tema, Sirotá! –

-¡enserio no están! –

A.D.M.F volteo buscándolos, pero no puedo encontrar nada -¡Todo e tu culpa! –Grito -¡SI no le hubieras hecho caso no se hubieran escapado!

-¡Ya estoy harto! –Grito asustando a Nú -¡Si tanto los quieres encontrar búscalos tu misma! ¡Yo me largo!

-Pero… -

-¡Terminamos! –

-¿Qué? Pero tu….-

De mientras en los ductos:

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto Bulma.

-¿Si…? –

-¿Cómo le pondremos al Bebé? –Pregunto Bulma.

-… Trunks –

-¿Y si es niña? –Bulma estaba muy ilusionada, casi se olvidó del problema en el que estaban metidos.

-Trunks –

-Pero… -

-Sea lo que sea se llamara Trunks –

-Bueno… -Contesto Bulma. Saco su celular y sin que Vegeta se de cuenta le tomo una foto –Que lindo… -Dijo mirando la foto en su celular.

-¿Eh?... ¡Hay esta la salida! -

Vegeta empezó a volar con Bulma y las esferas en los brazos, no es necesario decir que era realmente incomodo…

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto Vegeta.

-Tenemos las siete, parece que ellos también las buscaban –Hizo saber Bulma –Debemos ir a un bosque o algo así.

-¡Al desierto! –

-Buena idea. –

Mientras ellos volaban Sirotá estaba corriendo bajo ellos.

Como podía saber dónde estaban, le resultaría realmente fácil encontrarlo. Incluso surgirlos sin que se den cuenta.

Por otro lado, A.D.M.F los buscaba a siegas… ahora sola. Le resultaba mucho más difícil encontrarlos.

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Te extrañaremos… Guardian.**

Bulma, recostaba la cabeza en el hombro fuerte de su salvador. Esperada paciente. El lugar no muy légano, donde pedirían sus deseos…

Rápidamente saco su celular y le tomo una foto al rostro de Vegeta, sin que él se diera cuenta. Quizás era un poco borrosa. Pero era la foto de su Guardián, y con eso ella era feliz.

-Debe haber alguna especie de tiempo o contrato… –Susurro Vegeta. Aunque cada aleteo fuera una agonía. El seguía con aquel riguroso trabajo, intentando poco a poco, mantenerse en el aire.

-Yo misma lo pensé –Contesto Bulma –No es normal que nos regalen así como así los deseos ¿No?

Vegeta solo arrugo la nariz y chasqueo los dientes –Solo… solo, nos queda esperar –

Por otro lado, Sirotá. Hambriento y cansado. Los seguí desde una distancia prudente, quizás.

Planeaba o esperaba el momento justo para destriparlos. O, comerlos vivos…

Nú, perdida a la distancia, los seguí por el rastro de olor que dejo Sirotá. Quizás ella no podía rastrear el Ki, peros su olfato nunca le fallo. Aunque… siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Cuando Vegeta y Bulma se acercaron a destino; un desierto árido. Una camioneta estaba estacionada en unas rocas.

De ella se podía ver a un hombre con el pelo revuelto, fácilmente reconocible para Bulma y una mujer. Ambos con el mismo color de pelo.

Cuando Vegeta aterrizo en el suelo. Cansado y moribundo. Con sus alas aun desplegadas intento hablar, pero el agotamiento le gano.

Goku, hay presente, lo agarro a tiempo. Sobre su hombro caía el cuerpo del Guardián casi sin vida.

Había gastado casi sus últimas energías en llevarla a un lugar, que parecía seguro, mas no lo era. Un espejismo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Como su cuerpo mortal desaparecía de este mundo.

-Tengo las 7 esferas –Hizo saber Bulma –Rápido, pidamos el deseo antes de que vengan.

-¡Sí! –Contesto Milk, mientras ambas ponían las esferas en orden. Un círculo en la tierra inerte del desierto rojizo.

A lo lejos, un hombre de pelo Rojo los miraba. Acechante estudiándolos. Esperando el momento para matarlos y pedir su deseo… su deseo de dolor y muerte.

-Vamos… -Susurro –Mas rápido, presas –Pensó Sirotá mientras se relamía los labios de solo pensar en su maligno deseo de discordia.

Vegeta, estaba sentado en la parte detrás de la camioneta azul de Goku. Tomaba algo de agua, pensaba que con eso aguantaría… creía.

-Vamos… Vegeta, toma un poco mas –Alentó Goku mientras sostenía la botella en la boca de Vegeta –Te hará bien, te lo aseguro –Afirmo feliz.

-… -Vegeta, sin fuerzas para hablar, solo asintió y tomo más agua. Fría agua que recorría su garganta y se perdía en su pecho.

Una vez con las esferas listas. Bulma levanto los brazos y grito

-¡Shen-Long! –Llamo -¡Sal de ahí y cúmplenos nuestros deseos gratis, dragón!

Nada.

-Bulma no es así –Corrigió Milk –Es así: ¡Sal Shen-Log y cumple nuestros deseos!

El cielo se tornó oscuro, bajo las miradas penetrantes de aquellos presentes. Un gran dragón verde, salió de las esferas. Haciendo un espiral en el cielo. Con una voz resonante y profunda pregunto…

-**¿Cuáles son sus deseos? **–

-¡Queremos…! –

Antes de que pudieran desear algo. Sirotá salió de los arbustos, y fue directo a atacar a Bulma. Sin éxito en su ataque. Fue derribado por Vegeta, este le puso una mano en el cuello y la otra le aplastaba el pecho.

Evitaba que respirase, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Bulma! ¡Rápido! –Grito Vegeta mientras intentaba estar parado. Los movimientos contestes de Sirotá se lo impedían. Tarde o temprano este lo mataría.

-¡Sí! ¡Deseo que revivan los que fueron matados por A.D.M.F y Sirotá! –Grito Bulma.

-**Tu deseo es muy fácil** –Dijo aquel dragón majestuoso –**Pero tienen una condición.**

-¿Cuál? –

-**Dos de ustedes deberán vender sus almas para que estos deseos se cumplan** –

- ¿¡Que!?–Preguntaron todos con ingenuidad.

-**Deberán caer en este pozo, donde sus almas serán asordas por mí** –Respondió ese dragón con ojos rojos cual rubí.

-¡Los encontré! –Grito Nú.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sirotá -¿No deberías estar con tu "Amiguito"?

-¡Piensa lo que quieras! –Grito esta.

En un momento de debilidad, Vegeta fue empujado hacia el holló que había en el suelo. Por poco su alma es absorbida.

-¡Vegeta! –Grito Bulma, corrió para socorrer a su amado. Lo logro.

-Yo me encargo de ellos –Dijo Goku, corrió directo hacia la mujer con ojos rojos.

-Haber si me entretienes –Contesto la mujer.

Sirotá que veía la escena sin preocupación, se dio cuenta de que su deseo era muy simple. Pensó un plan y lo puso a prueba.

Con su súper e increíble velocidad, corrió hasta ponerse detrás de Nú, ella sin darse cuenta de su presencia. El tomo su cuello y la arrojo hacia el poso violeta.

Sin siquiera gritar, su alma fue adsorbida… al parecer si tenía alma.

-Excelente… -Dijo Sirotá al ver que su plan funciono de maravilla.

-**Un alma más y su deseo sea concedido** –Hizo saber el dragón.

-Por supuesto –Contesto Vegeta.

Vegeta se soltó de Bulma y corrió hasta el cuello del hombre con cabello rojo.

El agarre desgarro parte del cuello del mayor. Sin embargo, no todo resulto como el menor esperaba.

Ágilmente. Sirotá corrió hasta el poso de almas.

-Si me voy vendrás conmigo –Grito este.

Corrió y de un salto cayo justo en el hueco. Vegeta se soltó, pero callo de todos modos. Antes de que su cuerpo se desistiera miro a Bulma de reojo… pudo escuchar su voz.

-**¡Nooo! **–Grito Bulma.

Vegeta. Apunto de desaparecer -_Adiós, Bulma_ –Saludo Vegeta, su última palabra…

Cuando cayeron, aun con lágrimas en los ojos de los presentes. El hueco donde ellos cayeron se cerró. Y los muertos revivieron…

-¿Estoy…Vivo? –Pregunto Raditz mirándose -¡SI! ¡Estoy vivo!

-¿A qué precio? –Pregunto Bulma cayendo al suelo, llorando –Vegeta a muerto y es por causa de ese monstruo –

-Bulma, querida –Dijo Turles –Vegeta y estaba muerto, estaba muerto hace 200 años y está muerto ahora.

-Pero esto es diferente –Insistió- ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Jamás podrá regresar!

-Nunca digas jamás –Dijo Nappa, acercándose a ellos.

-…Ya no tiene alma, no tiene cuerpo… solo… solo –Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Milk la abrazo.

-Bulma, el no está muerto –Dijo –Tú tienes un bebé adentro y quizás… solo quizás… él sea Vegeta rencarnado ¿No lo crees?

-¡SI, tienes razón! –Grito Raditz.

-Sí, tienen razón. ¡Es verdad! –Entre risas y abrazos subieron a la camioneta de Goku.

Turles, Raditz y Nappa. Fueron los únicos que no subieron.

-¿Crees que eso sea verdad? –Pregunto Nappa a los chicos.

-No, Vegeta está muerto y jamás de los jamases regresara –Dijo Turles mirando al suelo –Es ceniza, como nosotros pronto…

-Tienes razón… -Dijo Raditz mirando al suelo -¡Oigan!

-¿Qué? –

-Miren, ¡Es su espada! –Grito Raditz, corrió hasta alcanzarla- ¡Esta intacta!

-Bien… me algo… -

Entiban en lo cierto, esa espada era de Vegeta. ¡Su espada!

Quizás el haya muerto, quizás el jamás regrese.

Pero su legado, recién comienza. Y el, amigos míos, estará siempre en sus corazones palpitantes de valentía.

**Fin…**

* * *

¿O no?

¡En el próximo capítulo!

Es un capítulo de relleno, así que la historia ya termino… pero pueden leerlo si gustan.

Con esto me despido, hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: El nuevo enviado del mal.**

Porque sabemos que un demonio siempre será un demonio. Jamás cambiara para bien, solo para mal y peor.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vimos al curioso sujeto de pelo puntiagudo. Que fue succionado por aquel pozo sin oportunidad de salir, ese agujero estaba sediento de almas e inocencia.

Una mujer de cabellos celeste se había levantado temprano. Prosiguió a abrir las ventas y correr las corinas. Era un soleado y maravilloso día. Después de todo, había dormido muy bien esa noche.

Un bebe pequeño e inofensivo también despertó. Abrió los ojos mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos celestes buscan la fuente de aquellos hermoso rayos. Vieron a su madre que sonreía acercándose a él…

— ¡Buenos días, Trunks! —Saludo muy feliz la madre al hijo — ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero que bien, no hayas llorado en toda la noche.

Él bebe la miro, reconoció la dulce vos y levanto sus brazos intentando que ella lo abrazara.

Pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar, por la ventana, callo un tubo cilíndrico blanco. Estaba decorado con pequeños detales dorados y plateados. Bulma se acercó, giro la parte que tenía una cinta delgada roja y lo abrió. En su interior, una carta escrita absurdamente desprolija. El papel, descuidado y amarillento, estaba un poco manchado con sangre.

Sin prestarle atención, Bulma lo leyó, quizás podría ser de su amado… o quizás no.

La carta Decía…

"_Estimada Bulma… o mujer terrícola._

_De seguro el bicho que tenías en tu vientre debe ser ya un niño Semi-Humano. Espero que se llame Trunks, recuerda que lo prometiste. Te estuve observando, a ti y a él. Solamente algunos días o incluso minutos._

_Volviendo a mí, abras creído que ese estúpido poso me adsorbió ¿Verdad?... pues, déjame decirte que sí. Si lo hizo. Pero Enma Dio Sama se dio cuenta que hice muy bien mi trabajo y me dejo conservar mi alma. ¡Pero a un precio! Y qué precio, por Kami-sama, debo reparar el infierno yo solito. Imagínate, ¡Es inmenso! Jamás terminare… pero tengo la eternidad para eso ¿Verdad?_

_Ahora, inclusive, soy el ¡Magnifico Príncipe del infierno! Y Trunks…. ¡Trunks será el enviado que hará que la gente sufra! … No te preocupes Bulma, llegara a casa antes de la nueve de la noche, veras que sí y te aseguro que será inteligente, muy inteligente._

_Pero cambiando de tema. A que no sabes, ¿Recuerdas el sujeto que me tiro al poso?... ¿Sirotá, creo? Bueno… él está vivo._

_No tampoco me lo creí, pero es así. Que loco ¿Verdad?_

_Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y la verdad si es mucho. Espero algún día volver a verte... Bulma, a ti y a Trunks. ¡Espero que sea muy fuerte y puedo luchar contra mí!_

_Cuídate. Cuídate de Sirotá, escuche que puede camíbar de forma a voluntad. Ten cuidado… tu no me importas, me importa la comida… pobre comida…._

_Mándale un saludo a la comida y a Trunks… pero más a la comida._

_Atentamente… Vegeta."_

Una lagrima callo de los ojos de aquella fuerte mujer. Agarro el pedazo de papel y lo guardo un cajón junto con el cilindro en el que vino.

Abrazo a su hijo, confiada en su gran futuro, estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida.

—Sabes, Trunks —Dijo bajando las escaleras con su hijo en brazos —Estoy segura que algún día, quizás, conozcas a tu padre. Él está muerto… pero igual.

El niño, ajeno a lo que su madre decía, la miraba mover su labios. Sonrió contento a lo que se avecinaba.

Pronto… muy pronto… la aventura comenzara, Trunks, porque después de todo… tu eres el Enviado de tu padre, Vegeta…

¡El nuevo soberano del infierno!

Bulma miraba extrañada la sonrisa perdida de su hijo— ¿Trunks? ¿Qué tanto sonríes, hijo? —

¿Una sonrisa inocente? O quizás… La sonrisa de alguien que sabe que podría matar a su propia madre… algún día lo sabremos…

**Fin de mi Guardián…. Vegeta.**

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Candy._

_¡Increíble! Veintidós capítulos… es algo increíble y genial. Maravilloso y singular._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, leyeron, siguieron y apoyaron esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Inclusive, esperaron este capítulo para poder terminar bien la historia. Por ello, yo decidí seguir esta historia como segunda temporada ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta? Espero que sí, yo esta dicho para cuándo es, pero si la habrá._

_Por ahora tengo varias historias que seguir… y eso… ¡Pero les prometo que algún día será!_

_Atentamente Candy._


End file.
